shoukin no miko
by La Pequena Escorpion
Summary: The jewel is complete. Everyone in the inuyasha gang has gone on with their lives. But then suddenly Bankotsu is brought back AGAIN to fight and another girl is brought down the well ! Read and find out!not good at summary
1. Prologue

Hello luvs :D

erika here and im writing my FIRST BAN FANFIC WOO HOO !  
note my charater is a oc

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HERRRRRR.

please be kind enough to review

flames are fine to but please i just want feed back !!

so with that out of th way

i now intorduce my story

:)

--

* * *

Bankotus P.O.V

age:18 ;note he is alive

I had never really loved anyone or anything.

I was a mercinary, there was no time for those childish feelings.

Banyru was maybe the only thing i had to look after, and my men of course. But my men, my brothers were comradas. The seven of us had a similar love to kill which had brought us together.

My heart was never to soft to the eldery, children, or women when i killed them. As i mentioned before , i had no feelings toward others.

That was, until my eyes locked with those of the hit i was sent to kill.

She was about around the same age as I or maybe a bit younger. My misson was as usual , kill the village she lived in, make sure she and the whole village died , but I had to leave the village with information on the Tenshi Houskei means angel jewelwhich my hit target suposablly protected like the normal duty of the miko Kikyo with the Shikon no Tama. (sp)

My comrades raided the village as any other raid, setting the homes on fire, killing the inhabitants of the village same old same old.

They did however leave me the duty to find the girl and kill her.

"This might be a little easier," I spoke outloud as i spoted a near by shrine.

Obviously a miko must be inside the shrine, so i strolled up the stairs that headed into the shrine.

"Knock, Knock." My voiced lingered into the abandoned shrine.

I sighed, I guess i had to play hide and go seek with this miko.

Sound of breathing could be heard down the left corridor. I gripped Banyru and heading in the direction of the sound.

Shadows and sounds of quiet prayers were the first things i noticed as i waited outside the sliding door.

"Come out come out wherever you are.."

I lingered a moment then sladed threw the door with one swing of my Banyru.

Inside was eldery mikos.It was dark insided and i could make out a female figure at the front of the room dressed in traditional miko ceremonal robes.

"Heh found ya."

The eldery mikos shreek and pleded for me to spare the special miko's life.

But i had no time for mercy, i slashed all of them leaving me and the young miko at the front.

"Hmph might as well know that im here for the houskei, hand it over and your death wont be that bad."

No response.

That would always piss me off, when the victum thougth that they could be the brave maryter and die silent.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU WRENCH !" My voiced was raised and as well as Banryu.

I took a slash down at what seemed to be her arm, but what turned out to be a fake doll filled with hay in the shape of a women.

"Clever," I noted.

I could still sense a presnce in the room. The light of the moon and fire outside brighten the interior room and i was able to see small doors all around.

"Just have to pick the right one." Giving a grin a slashed Banryu threw the first door.

Nothing.

The second door.

Nothing.

"Okay now this is pissing me off."

Right when i said that movement of feet were heard and i turned.

"DIE !"  
A loud femine yell was heard and i caught a glimpse of what looked like to be a sword swinging down on me.

In reflex, i put Banryu up to protect me.

I put force onto my Halbird and the foe was then on the ground.

"Fool." I walked a few feet foward to see my oponant on the ground.

It was a young woman. The miko proably.

"You did good by hiding away from me like that, but still thank you for coming out, ...now i dont have to find you."

After i stated that a pair of eyes glared up at me threw thick eyelashes. Those eyes made a mark on my soul.

They were a unquie evergreen, with patches of hazel that seemed to shine in the moonlight.

But it wasnt the color that made me memorizes these eyes, no, it was the determination and fire that was ignited within them.

I had never seen a person, a woman in fact, glare at me with no fear.

"You bastard , your soul will roit in the pits in hades," She spat at me.

She had energy and got up with her sword.

"Ha, as if you can defeat me miko." I taunted.

"I'd rather die knowing i fought, rather than sit around helplessly," her voice was strong with authority.

Man, i was in total shock. She had actually challanged my authority and spoke with her own. I gave her credit for having that kind of spirit, but her fight would end in vain.

I saw her stance and knew ,she was ready for a battle.

"Miko, You will die by my Halbrid."

She ran towards me and i swung Banyru to catch her off guard. I hit nothign but air.

Damn it, where was she.

I felt a small blade cut my check.

Crap she was fast, i had to admit that.

But i was faster. I grabbed her neck qucikly, took the sword then launched her fragile body across the room.

Thud !

She hit the wall hard.

I sauntered slowly towards her as she slip up the wall to seat her self against it.

"Bastard," she cursed.

"Hey, thats rude, and i just met you." I responded.

I knelt down to her level with Banyru on her neck.

"Now miko," i whispered with a deadly edge . "Where is the tenshi Houskei ?"

"Keh, Like i would tell you MURDER !" The passion and fire in her voice and eyes showed no let up.

I smirked and started sliding Banyru on her neck trying to hint that i had no problem to kill her.

She kept her eye contact with me though. Now that i noticed it, she was actually a very beautiful miko.

Ivory skin that made her eyes pop, hair that ran down freely like a river with its deep brown locks.

The silence must've given her time to think since she shot her hands toward me and sent a spirt engery wave toward me. Damn it shouldve seen that one though.

Banyru did cut her a bit and blood did start dripping down her neck. Fear didnt even creep into her iris.

I sighed, i would have to kill her the hard way.

With banryu at her heart now, i asked her once more, "Miko, where is the houseki."

"No way in all of heaven am i going to tell you, i will die knowing that the houseki is safe and OUT OF YOUR HANDS !"

And with that i sent Banyru thrusting threw her heart.

I still remember her facial reaction when the halbrid went and penitrated her body.

She gave me a curse glare and then her eyes soften. Her body went numb and then fell to the ground.

Dead.

I squated down to examin her eyes once more. I didnt even know this brave but stupids miko's name. Her face was peaceful though, all her anger had vanished and left her with the serene look but blood spatered.

"Miko, you did die in vain, but i will not forget how you , of all people , were able to fight and because of that you at least earn SOME of my respect." I spoke as if she was still alive.

After the raid, the man who hired us to retrive the houseki was infurious and had even put a price

on killing us.

We wandered around the entire east and northern lands causing distruction whever we could. It was strange though, at moments when the earth and the sound seemed at peace the mikos eyes would pop into my head as if haunting me or just reminding me maybe.

My brothers, my comrades, died with me... twice. Our shame and infamous past was taken with us to the grave.

If i could ever do anything over agiain, or save a moment , or fix a moment, i would wish that i would've had the guts to spare the miko's life...

but who am i to talk, im a mercinary,

who never really loved anyone or anything...

or so i thought.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

this chapter is sorta kinda like

a prologue but PLEASE

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-erika :))))


	2. life as we know it

chapter 1

MY CHARATERS P.O.V

i own her BUT NOTHING ELSE

bankostu: can you just get to the story already Damn,

me: -glares- then mr. grumpy gills why dont you just start the story

bankostu: keh glady.

Chapter one; YOU BETTER ENJOY IT

me:yea what he said

* * *

**Chapter 1: life as we know it**.

'BING BING BING.' My stupid alarm clock did its normal job of waking me up.

Its a pain in the but to have a annoying sound RUDLY wake you up right out of your nice sweet dream.

I had a internal fight over if i should get up or sleep for a itsy bitsy longer,

but my 'Good Consince' took over.

My feet were then out of the bed and headed for the dresser so i would get my uniform.

High school did have its advantages with the uniforms i guess.

It took me a while to get dress since the grawgy-ness of sleep didn't wear off as fast as it usually did.

Ugh damn Wednesdays always pop up on me.

With my uniform on, hair pinned back with a bow and my good pair of socks on, I rushed down stairs to fix myself some cereal.

I had been living on my own for about a while. I mean im not TOTALLY alone , i have a cat, and my wonderful aunt usually comes by to keep up.

My mother and father died along with my grandparents. All of them were headed on there way to a wedding.

Then the great earthquake happened and the ground swallowed my family up. I was about 7 , so i have memories of hearing there names being called out on the death list and watching as they burried my family in a cementary that was very far away from our house.

Kami has been grateful to me by sticking with me AND my aunt for these past...hm...9 years.

Im 15 now and just started my first year as a high schooler about 5 months ago. Its been a blur and went by TOO fast argh.

As i reminisced about my past, a sticky note was starring at me right in the face.

Ugh my aunt has a thing for leaving her wierd notes like that all around the house. Once i found one in my bathroom tub !

I ripped the bright and annoying paper off the refrigerator door.

'Shiori honey, I've put GOOD groceries in the fridge so you wont starve. Have a good day and love you tons.'

I did a evil grin. Whenever my aunt would go out grocery shopping , the fridge never seems empty after she would fill it up with all the tons of groceries she would buy.

She spoils me just abit to much as so i've been told. Though it is true, my aunt does spoil me a bit much.

My phone alarm went off telling me that i should maybe hurry up and get to school.

So i did just that.

(&(&(

School was as boning as usual. Nothing special usally happens here at this lame school.

It was literature and i was close to falling asleep until a note hit my head.

Damn Yuki, she ALWAYS has to pass notes to me right when i get ready to crash.

I turned my head to face her with a annoyed demaner on.

"Read the note Shiori," she mouthed.

Frustrated already i turned back around and began reading the crumpled piece of paper.

'Hey some of us are gonna go explore the higarashi shrine, you know the legend about that shrine dont ya ?

well if you don't then i 'll give you the short version, the legend says a girl fell down it a few years ago and she was never seen again. SOUNDS super fun to go explore something like that so we'll figure the details at lunch ...oh and Takanari is going too, hint hint hahahha,'

THAT DAMN YUKI ! She has to do the stupidest things and invite HIM of all people.

Takanari was, well is my crush. Hes really cute and is great at almost everything, except realizing that I've been head over heels for him since like FOREVER ! Boys can be real dense sometimes.

Oh well, and in speaking of wells, i still cant understand why they would want to see the higarashi shrine well. That place has been abandoned for ages. I pass by it when i come home from school, but i have thought nothing of it.

"Miss Hikaru can you please read the sentience where i left off ?"

Crap, sensi sure had a bad timing of calling on ME of all the flipping students and the worse time to.

I saned my book and found the page thanks to Yuki telling me.

I arose from my seat and read the statement out loud.

"One joy may cause a million sorrows , but as many joys can cause as many sorrows."

Statements like those are the reason why i usually cant pass literature.

"Thank you miss Hikaru."

Sensi gave me the signal to take my seat again and i sighed in relief.

Thank Kami that i didn't have to read out loud as many times a Yuki did. She was more of the rebilous girl between the two of us. We've been friends since 6th grade and are like sisters.

"Psst, Shiori."

Yuki had caught my attention again. I didn't even attempt to turn around since sensi was keeping a eye on me.

"Nani ," i whispered back.

"After class i'll meet you by the door okay."

Great, that means she has one of her crazy ideas again. I nodded in response to her.

"Okay class tonights homework is to study the legend of the miko and the moon, you are all dismised,"

Sensi yelled.

The whole class got up and bowed, then took off towards the door.

I grabbed my things and headed towards the door to wait as instructed by Yuki.

Everyone seemed to be in on the Higarashi shrine exploration since i heard bits and pieces of conversations.

Man how many people did Yuki invite then.

"Hikaru-cha," a voice caught my attention.

My head swung fast towards the voices direction to see Takanari right next to me.

KYA ! I had to form words fast.

"Oh Takanari-kun hey."

He gave me a dazzling smile. I always managed to melt at either his voice or smile.

"So, are you going to go to the shrine thing," he asked with his deep velet voice.

I wanted to nod my head really fast like a little school girl but instead i smiled and repiled with a simple Hai.

"Oh thats great !" Surprisingly he sounded happy. Wow.

"Ha ha yea." I laughed nervously , i usually got giddy around him i felt stupid because of that.

IM NOT IN 5TH GRADE ANYMORE I SHOUD MAKE A MOVE.

"So since your going,...i was think we can both go together."

Wait did i hear that correctly, hes asking if i want to go with HIM !? I could tell he was getting nervous since he starting blushing. Man did he look so much cuter this way.

I was getting ready to answer until..

"SHIORI !"

Yuki came running toward me, damnit.

"Oh i'll talk to you later then k Hikaru-chan."

My eyes got wide with excitement and i smiled.

"Hai, ja ne Takanari-kun then."

"Ha same to you to Hikaru-chan," and with that he left me dazed by the door.

At the corner of my eyes i saw Yuki grining with delight.

I might as well tell her what he said.

"SPILL THE BEANS !" She yelled as i was dragged across the hallway towards the lunch hall.

"I WOULD be able to tell you Yuki if you LET ME GO !" I ranted while she still dragged me.

"Oh sorry." Yuki let the back of my shirt, which she was tugging, go. I in turn fell.

"GET YOUR ASS UP IM HUNGRY !"

Her voice was getting to loud which was making my head hurt.

"Hey calm down yuki lets go." I got up and brushed my skirt as i walked behind Yuki who was rushing threw crowds of people inside the cafeteria.

She got in line for lunch as i sat down at our usal spot with my other friends Kimiko, Misa and Amu.

All of the girls had the usal dark black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. I was the only one with brown hair and a unique set of green eyes. Yuki had always told me that if i ever went to a miss Tokyo pageant i could probably win in a heart beat. I however didn't really think so, i was so plain.

"Shiori-san !" Amu was the first to notice that i had arrived at the table.

The other girls then greeted me.

I smiled and took a seat siting across from them. Yuki then came with her plate stuffed with food.

"Ya' think you got enough Yuki ?" I had to ask that.

She rolled her eyes and began her devastation on the food in front of her. Since she played softball and was our teams main catcher, she ate allot to keep her going. Misa and I played volleyball.

We all were friends since 7th grade but as i said before me and Yuki go a bit back.

Lunch went as the same. The girls talked about how much i should take Takanari and make him all mine.

I hate when they say it out loud, epically when he and his "click" sit a few tables over.

Yuki mention how we were going to explore the shrine Friday night so i agree i would go.

Since i told Takanari i would be there.

My thoughts took over and i began daydreaming. I usually have the same daydream constantly.

Im always in this dark room thats lit by moon light and im in old traditional feduel era clothes.

Then out of nowhere this dark shadow comes and i usually black out from the dream after that.

Either because of interruption or the fear takes over me.

Yuki of course did the interruption.

"Hey...Shiori...Shiori !"

I was shaken by the shoulders and brought back to the present.

"Come on silly, were leaving for class." She smiled warmly at me.

We threw our trash away and headed for the last few periods of the day.

&((

FINALLY ! The end school. Wednesdays can be SUCH a drag .

After sensi dismissed us, Takanari waved toward me as he exited the room.

I blushed and waved up. Damn blushed betray me all the time.

Yuki waited for me by the door. I caught up with her as we both left the classroom.

"Hey YUKI SLOW DOWN !" I scurried over to her side.

My friend rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Your so slow."

"You just walk to fast baka." I quipped and she laughed.

"Ah...true true, hey i'll call you later gotta head to catching pratice okay."

"Hai, now dont hurt the pitcher okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

She giggled and hugged me then headed off to her moms car.

I could see miss Otyama waving at me as her daughter rushed to the car. I of course waved back and then began my walk home.

The air surrounded me smelt of cherry blossoms and the warm weather seemed to hug me tightly.

Days like these seem to feel dreamlike for some reason. I took a deep breath and continued my walk.

The smell of the blossoms was getting stronger which meant i was approaching the Higarashi shrine.

I turned to corner and stooped right in front of the shrine.

It looked so peaceful and didn't even seem scary. There was a house next to it but by its looks, nobody lived in it.

Curiosity seemed to be strong we with me today since i had a urge to check out the shrine.

But before i did, i checked by surroundings to see if anybody was near me.

The coast was clear so i walked toward the wooden shrine.

I could hear my footsteps crunch on the gravel and the sound of soft chimes.

Odd, since nobody was here why was the sound of chimes so strong.

Oh well, i was at the top of a stair way. In front of me now stood and large wooden dilapidated door.

Something was next to me, i sensed it. I quickly turned to the side where the house stood to notice a very large tree. Around its trunk was a spirtiual tie, and weirdly in the center was a fresh spot as if something was there.

Okay maybe this shrine was a bit creepy. The setting was really starting to get to me but my curiosity was still burning strong. I took a breath and opened the door.

Down below me was a well. So this was the famous well that the girl fell down years ago.

I began my dissent down the stairs leading to the well.

My stomach began to get tangled with mixed feelings but i still pressed on.

I missed the last step, damn my clumsy feet.

So i landed right in front of the well.

NOW my stomach was getting really tangled. The wood still smelt new and it didn't seem old at all.

I took hold of the sturdy handle and got up.

As i got up, my eyes wondered down the well. Darkness was all i could see.

Psh this wasn't scary. I have to tell Yuki that i went here, though she probably wont believe me.

Ohhhh...well.!

THE WELL !

I turned around and began to head for the stairs until a faint light caught the conner of my eyes.

"What ?"

The light got brighter and i fully turned myself around to see that the strange light was coming from the well.

OMG MAYBE THE GIRLS STILL DOWN THERE !

Fear struck me hard, I wasn't able to move my legs.

Everything seemed to get dark and before i could move my legs again a strong pull sent me straight towards the

well.

I tried to scream but my mouth wouldn't open. Hope was gone for sure as the strange pull had me falling into the well.

Falling,

falling,

falling, thats all i felt.

My eyes scanned my surroundings fast and then i noticed.

I was submerged in a water, but i was still breathing.

Lights began apreaing everywhere and a sweet voice was heard.

But i couldn't make out what it was saying so i just relaxed as i felt my body land.

As i suspected i didn't land smoothly. Floors hurt when you fall on them.

"Damnit, i should have landed on my feet."

Wait, i heard sounds. Sounds of nature ?

I did fall down a well INSIDE a shrine but i could clearly heard birds chirp and the air smelt

clean.

"Where the heck am i." I whispered.

Above me was long way up so i started to climb the well.

Thank Kami i passed the wall climb test in p.e or i wouldn't have made it.

Hah that made me laugh since i usually skip p.e.

The sounds and air were getting allot more distinct.

"I must be getting towards the top of the...well."

I pulled my self over the top and what i saw when i reached the top

almost sent my heart into a attack.

Trees, grass, open sky, WHERE THE HELL WAS I !?

My arms were getting a bit weak so i got out of the well and sat outside of it.

"I gotta be dreaming, this is a dream right ."

Again fear took over me and right know i wanted to cry.

Alone...was all i had running throught my head.

Movement was heard nearby and i glanced over to my left.

I gasped to see that the SAME EXACT tree that i saw by the shrine was right there.

It looked the same way, big and a soft tender looking spot in the center.

"Man, AM I AT THE SHRINE ?"

Crunch crunch. Footsteps.

I turned to my front to see a girl with a strange little boy next to her.

She was so pretty and wearing old japan style cloths.

Man i haven't seem kimonos like those since history class.

Her eyes were wide in surprise. She bent down in front of me.

"Excuses me , but did you come from the other side of the well ?"  
By the sound of her voice i guess she was okay.

"Y-yes, um...where am i exactly ?"

"Sango, the well shouldn't be here." The boy next to her spoke up.

I finally noticed that he had a TAIL !

"Shippou shsss..." The lady, i guessed named Sango, hissed at the boy. "Im sorry i forgot to introduce myself,"

She smiled warmly at me and extended her hand. "My name is Sango."

I shoke it and nodded still awe in shock.

"Oh-h my name is Shiori, Shiori Hikaru."

"Shiori...I think you might want to come with me. Its dangerous out here in out in the open."

"I couldn't agree more with you Tajjia, Something might come out and get ya," a voiced chuckled from the shadows.

Sango turned quickly towards the bushed and she gasped.

"Sango ! Its.."

"I know Shippou."

A young man with perfect tanned skin steped out into the field were we stood. He had old styled clothes on too.

His eyes stood out so much to me, they were a deep cobalt blue with intensity and a cold edge to them.

They reminded me of my sensi since hes so mean.

And his hair was in a long braid and smacked right in the center of his forehead was a purple cross.

I had to admit he was a bit good looking. Okay now i had to shut up Takanari was the only man for me.

"Bankotsu ...so you are alive ?" Sango stood up and walked in front of me.

"Heh, as alive as i was before." Wow his voice was dreamy. Ugh i mentally kicked my self a million times.

"But you were ORINGALY brought back by narkau, but hes dead...then why."

"I have my reasons but naraku didn't bring me back." He snapped back.

My eyes wander toward him and i guess he felt the stair since he caught mines.

In a instant his eyes sprung with surprise.

He again looked at Sango and asked,

"Who's the girl."

"None of your business." Sango spat at him.

"Shes a miko i can already tell."

The blue eyed boy's sentance made Sango and me yell 'WHAT ?!'.

I couldnt be a miko, NO WAY IN HELL was i a miko !

Miko's were old lady's who lived in nursing homes and talked in the old terms.

I COULND'T BE A MIKO.

"Bankotsu how would you know this." Sango asked.

"Again... you ask to many questions Tajjia." I stood in shock when he grinned darkly towards me.

I eeped then he was gone in a blinding fast move.

"SHIPPOU WATCH SHIORI !"

Everything went so fast. Before i could think the man was right next to me grabbing my hand.

He chuckled darkly and was so close to me. I had the opportunity and i took it...

I knee-ed his stomach.

Hard.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

watya think

huh huh

bankostu: calm down, sheesh your like getting over excited

me:-hits bankostu-

bankostu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR

me: Ignore the really cute mercinary and please review

-


	3. re birth

**Woo hoo ! Chapter twooooo**

**I hope I get feed back PLEASE as a first time aurther I LIVEEEEEEEE on feed back :).**

**this time I will have my pretty little Shiori give the discontuner.**

**Shiori: aww..she called me pretty.**

**Bankostu: heh thats proablly the ONLY compliemnt you've gotten.**

**Shiori: throws mouse pad **

**Bankostu: owwwwww, bitch.**

**Me: mo fowl language children**

**Shiori: Ugh now as I was saying BEFORE a idiot showed up;**

**Miss erika owns NOTHING except for me, woah that sounds weird.**

**Me:sighs please enjoy and review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: awakening the mercenary**

**Ban P.O.V**

Darkness was all around me. A faint light warped around me and i could then see.

I took a breath of air in and began to cough. Oxygen filled my lungs and i had to get used to the feeling agian.

I was alive...agian

for the third time.

All my memories can rushing back to me as i took my second breath in.

THAT DAMN HANYNO INUYASHA !

I will kill him for sure this time.

"Bankoust, leader of the band of seven."

My eyes turned to face a eldely miko kneeling in front of me. I blushed when i realized i was naked , but the miko threw me so clothes.

"Where am i miko ?"

Her face was peaceful.

"A shrine, i have revived you."

I scaned the room to see none of my brothers were with me.

"And my comrads."

The old hags face sadden.

"I wasnt able to find and retrieve there spirts."

"Spirits ?...Aren't i living on the shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"No, the jewel was completed and was destroyed, you live on your soul."

My soul, wow. I never wouldve thought that i could live on my soul.

The old lady stood up and walked towards a near by window.

"I have resurrected you for a purpose."

"Heh if you think im listing to you, your wrong."

She chuckled.

"I knew you were going to say that...i need your help. There is a new power forming and i knew only a powerful warrior as your self could destroy it."

This lady knew who to turn to . Even thought i was geting a bit suspicous.

"Im listening miko-baba. baba means old lady disrespectfully."

Her face became serious as she began to speak.

"A powerful evil has fromed near a shrine , but only a powerful miko that posses the tenshi Houskei can aid you, so you must find her and the two of you must go and destory it. If you do destroy the evil in the shrine your humanity will be restored."

I can be human. But wait the...tenshi Houskei.

That sounded to fimilar.

"Old hag, i'll help you, but you also must know that i might cause a bit of trouble...i am a mercinary after all."

"Understood."

My mouth went flying open. SHE DIDNT CARE !

I guess thats how bad she wanted the demon destoryed.

After i got dressed into my old clothes i noticed i didnt have my lady.

I ventured out to the front of the hut where the hag stood.

"Hey lady wheres my banryu !?"

"Excuess me young man, Your sword..."

"Halberd."

I had to interrupt her since i absolutely HATED it when people mistaken my lady for a sword.

"Halberd, then." she spat out. "Is hidden in the dayimos shrine."

Of course it had to be hidden in so far off shrine.

"But with the tenshi houseki's miko with you , you'll find it in to time."

Damn it, now i had to find TWO things.

"Miko, i'll be leaving."

The miko gave me a blessing and said that i should start at the village near by.

I nodded then left her shrine and began this damn search.

((&(&

A few days had passes and finally i arrived at this large tree.

It must have been the tree of ages because of its size. I turned to the left side of the tree to see a

well.

"Ah... the bone eaters well, Hah and i thought it was just a myth."

I was about to walk and began my journey again until i noticed the Tajjia that used to travel with

the half breed muttt.

"Hm...this looks interesting," So i walked near by and accidentally made a noise in the bush.

Right as a moved a girl caught my movement and stared at me.

She was surely dressed weird, Kinda like how Inuyasha's miko Kagome used to.

Speak of the devil the Tajjia found the girl.

They started talking but i couldn't make out what. Until i heard the Tajjia say,

"Shiori...I think you might want to come with me. Its dangerous out here in out in the open."

Heh, might as well make my appearance now.

"I couldnt agree more with you Tajjia, Something might come out and get ya," I chuckled and steped out from the

bushed in which i hide.

The Tajjia turned quickly towards the bushed and she gasped when she caught my sight.

I noticed that the kitsune fox demon was accompanied with her.

"Sango ! Its.."

"I know Shippou."

Both were still in place and had fear in there eyes while i walked towards the field.

"Bankoustu...so you are alive ?" Sango stood up, i guess she was siting.Then walked in front of the oddly dressed girl.

"Heh, as alive as i was before." I spat at her.

She stood her ground and i smirked.

"But you were ORIGINALLY brought back by narkau, but hes dead...then why."

Ugh i forgot all about that bastard Naraku.  
"I have my reasons but naraku didn't bring me back." I snapped back immediately.

Sango though seemed more intrested in protecting the girl behind her.

Now since i was closer i wandered my eyes toward her and caught her stare.

THOSE EYES ! Those eyes are the same eyes as the miko i remember.

Her spirtiual aura also screamed miko. AND...

She wasnt half bad looking either.

I had to ask if the Tajjia new her,

"Whos the girl."

"None of your business." she spat.

"Shes a miko i can already tell."

I guess neither of them knew since they both went into a shock

The new girl i guess was taking it a bit harder since she got quiet and went a bit pale.

"Bankostu how would you know this." the tajjia asked.

"Again... you ask to many questions Tajjia."

I got furious but then calmed down. I had to make a plan to get the girl. Without a doubt i knew she was a miko,

and could maybe substituted for the tenshi houski miko until i found her.

So i moved quick and jumped over the Tajjia to land next to the girl.

"SHIPPOU WATCH SHIORI !"

The kistune was to weak so i ignored it.

I moved towards the girl and got a glimpse of her.

Her appearance looked almost exactly like the miko i fought. I had to laugh since THIS miko had fear in her eyes unlike the other miko. Even though they were the EXACT same color.

I grabbed her hand and took a moment...

which in turn effected me since the damn wrench knee-ed me in the stomach.

This wasn't going as planed.

I groaned in hurt but then felt arms push my shoulders back. She pushed me down.

My back hit the grass. The girl got up and ran towards the Tajjia.

"DAMN WRENCH !" I got up.

"How rude !" She yelled back at me. EVERYBODY was in shock.

I had to get her away from the Tajjia...wait...the Tajjia probably knows were the mutt is. I decided

to go with them and explain that i need to use the wrench.

"Tajjia." I yelled.

She turned.

"What is it Bankotsu ."

"Let me explain i need the girl."

"NANI !?" Both girls exclaimed.

"Please let me just explain and you'll understand."

"How can i trust you Bankostu." Her eyes inverted toward me and the Kitsuen nodded.

"If you let me go with you I CAN EXPLAIN !"

Finally the Tajjia agree and i followed her and the other two.

The girl stayed quiet and was in awe. She looked at everything as if it was new.

We were getting near the village. I spotted the monk ...and...THAT FUCKING HANYNO !

* * *

END OF CHAPTER DIOS two in spanish ;D

me:erika here

shiori: AND shiori is here, just to remind you to click the reivew

button and send miss erika one ;D

me: I couldnt have said that better myself Shiori

Shiori: oh well thank you

Hope ya enjoyed this IDIOTS p.o.v

but what to expect on

is MY p.o.v woo hoo

Its my turn to find out what the HELLS GOING ON in this crazy era.

Both of us:

See you next time.


	4. explainations

_heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy loves_

_:D_

_erika here and my best friend in WHOLE WIDE WORLD marissa is here with me_

_:D_

_me: i gotta thank EVERYONE that review; all of you are the best people in the world !_

_marissa: next to me of course_

_me: yea yea but as i was saying ; i know i got ALOT of mistakes anddddddddddd the reason is because my lap top is REALLY stupid nd only has wordpad_

_and i just learned that this site has spell check ahhaha xD_

_marissa: shes a total baka_

_me: glares i can kick you out of the house you know that_

_marissa: your mother wouldnt let you ha !  
_

_me: ugh whatever; but please IM SAYING THIS NOW FANFICTION.._

_i own nothing NOTHING AT ALL ! _

_marissa: well except shiori right ?  
_

_me: corretomundo ! hah my spanish is getting better _

* * *

**Chapter 3: explanations**

**Shiori p.o.v**

* * *

Sango had allowed the man to go with us to the village.

I followed her since i didn't wanna be left alone near the well and because i think she wanted me to go to.

Being alone in this new era , i guess it was, was so freaky. So i just stayed with Sango since she seemed nice.

I stold stares at the man, HE WAS PRETTY TALL;intimidating also. His eyes were stern and his walk has a some what arrogance.

But what kept bugging me was how he said that he needed me.

Me, why of all people it had to be ME !?

A village was seen from over the hill we passed. It looked exactly like the way our history books explained how feudal era villages looked like.

The man, i figured named Bankostu since thats what Sango called him, did a low growl.

My eyes caught a white haired man running towards us as at a alarming speed !

"BANKOTSU YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALIVE ?!" the man demanded.

Heh, i guess Bankotsu wasn't liked.

The man got closer and i noticed DOG EARS ! COULD THIS PLACE GET ANY WEIRDER.

He stood right in front of Sango who was blocking him from laying a finger on Bankostu.

That made him chuckled.

"Inuyasha its been a while."

Sango restrained the man and that angered him.

"SANGO, LET ME KILL HIM AGAIN !"

"Inuyasha please stop we'll talk about this when we get to Kaeades hut."

Bankostu rolled his eyes and i just stared dumb folded. I had no clue what the argument was about.

The white haired man caught my presence and stooped fighting Sango.

He walked around her and then stood right in front of me. Whoa his eyes were golden...kinda like a dogs.

They were soft.

I tensed up instanly when he sniffed. Turning to Sango, he grinned and pointed at me.

"This girl is like Kagome."

Sango nodded.

All eyes were on me, great.

I didn't like being stared at, epically the way all of them stared at me. We each probably scared the other one.

"Girl, whats your name," he asked.

"Shiori, Shiori Hikaru." I answered swiftly.

"SANGO LOVE !" A mans voice was heard behind us.

"MIRKOU NOT NOW !"

A man that looked like a monk ran and hugged Sango. His hand ran towards her behind.

YUCK ! Perv he desreved to be hit by her.

"Mina-everyone, come on." Sango yelled fumming and she began walking off.

Bankotsu eyed me. I caught his stare.

His eyes were so intense again ,they made me look away in a instant.

We all arrived a rather large hut.

Everybody stepped inside. It was a bit bigger inside.

Two mikos were siting on a near by futon. One was rather old, while the other was stunningly young.

In her twenties maybe.

Inuyasha went to kiss the younger miko on the forehead.

"Welcome back to you to silly," she laughed.

The older lady grinned then caught notice of Bankotsu. Thank god she didnt she me.

At that moment i was glad that i was short.

"Bankotsu, ye be alive ?"  
Man she even spoke in old terms. Those old terms had been extinct since the hei pierod.

Was i that far back in time ?

Bankostu nodded to the old miko's statement and took a seat like the others. I stayed standing ;Sango eyed me when i tried to sit down so i guess she meant i should just keep standing

Crap,spot lights going to be on me then.

All the eyes were turned to where i stood and then the younger miko gasped.

Her chocolate iris's were widen in shock and her face was a bit pale.

"You-ur not from here are you ?" she was trying to keep calm.

"Um...is it that ovious ?" I replied shrugging.

The atmosphere was a bit akward so i did a light grin. Which in turn had the younger miko flash a radiant smile.

"By you're uniform you must be...in...hm...High school right ?" Chocolate eyes scaned my uniform, then it hit me.

SHE KNEW !

"YES ! " I answered quickly.

Maybe there was hope to go back home after all.

"She's from your time then Kagome ?" The monk questioned.

Wait my time...

If my time was a few century's ahead, and the only way to enter to this era was threw the well...

could she be the girl that fell down the well ?

I had to ask out of curiosty.

"Um...excuess me but are you the girl that fell down the well and didn't return."

She turned back to face me with shock written all over her face. Then giggled.

"Is that what i'm called ?"

"SO YOU ARE THE GIRL !?"  
Omg i had to tell everyone she didn't die.

"Ha ha yes,...wow has it been that long." It seemed like she was talking to her self .

Kagomes face was turned to mine in a instant then.

"The house next to the shrine ...is ...any body livng there ?"

I shook my head.

"No that house has been abandoned for years now."

Her eyes went watery a bit but she composed her self.

"Sit, Please sit down."

Right as she said sit the white headed man went colliding to the floor.

Bankostu chuckled.

I guess that was how Kagome disciplined him ?

"But kagome, the well was gone after you arrived...how can it just come back now?"

Sango stated.

"Hm...the well must come back and choose the person need from the future time to aid us here."

Then after that statement everybody glared back at me.

"Then what must be needed of her ?" the man siting next to kagome mentioned.

I think his name was Inuyasha.

"I can explain that." Bakostu noted with his dark voice.

Eeek, it was like he wasn't in the room then suddenly he spoke up.

Everybody but me was shocked at his statement though. I wasn't since i just met all of them so i just sat quietly and began to stare at the floorboards listening to the group converse.

"Some miko revived me saying that i was need to destroy this new evil, and that the miko of the tenshi Houskei would be the only aid i need." I could probably guess who the miko was . Damnit.

"But why would she ask YOU !?" Inuyasha spat.

"She knows a good warrior." Bankostu pride was proably swelling when he said that.

"So Bankostu does that mean, you think Shiori's the miko ?" Kagome asked as she glanced towards me.

"Im not sure, she has the same features the first one did though."  
So ...he met the first one ?

The elderly woman spoke up.

"Bankostu is right, that child is the reincarnation of the miko of the tenshi houski. I figure she was when i also noticed the resmeblance and the spirtiual aura that surrounds her."

So..im reincaranted them hm...

BUT IM THE MAIN MIKO HE NEEDS !?

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

My mental being was thrown into despair. I didnt want to show that i was depressed so i commented.

"So that means i have the same powers as her then," everyone starred at me wide eyed in disbelief.

I CAN talk people.

"Probably ." Kagome gave me a warm smile. She remineded me of my own mother. Both of them had a warm smile that could make ANYONE talk.

"Im also a reincarnation of a very powerful miko and arrived here the same way you did Shiori."

"Keh, you just came nosier." Inuyasha quipped which earned him death glares from Kagome.

By the looks of how close they sit next to each other and how Inuyasha kisses her, they must be a couple.

Right as i was staring around the room, I felt eyes borning into my own back.

My head turned to the side to see Bankostu staring at me. He sure does stare at me alot. Geeze.

But the way his eyes watched me, it was as if I was some monster that needed to be sliced.

He sighed then and got up.

"Its settled then, Im taking Shiori to help destroy this power whatever the fuck it is."

No way in hell was he serious.

"NANI !? I DONT EVEN HAVE A SAY IN THIS !?"  
I stood up when i voiced my opinion and got in his face. Again he kept my glare with intensity, so i glared with the same fire.

A smirk was formed which made me a bit piss, i mean why the hell was he smiling.

"What with that grin ?!"

"Wrench keep your mouth shut ." He said with so much arrogance.

"UGH STOP CALLING ME THAT !" I outburst.

The room got quiet and of course Bankostu had to laugh.

"Im going to get supplies for the trip end of discussion."

He walked out the hut but i wasn't about to let him leave that easy .

"WHO SAID YOU COULD MAKE THAT CHOICE !?" I was yelling now.

The waved his hand as is dismissing me. THAT JERK !

"UGHHHH.. YOU JERK !"

I then stormed back into the hut. My eyes caught all the faces of the people inside.

They were either in total shock or like Inuyasha were laughing.

"Ha ha ha already and you both are fighting."

I let steam out and pouted at Inuyasha's words.

Kagome giggled then walked over to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Shiori-chan, lets get you some clothes for this era and I'll give you some lessons, "Kay ?"

Her words and actions brought comfort to my confused self. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Arigatou Kagome."

&((&(&(

We exchanged a hug.

She then PROPERLY introduced me to the group.

The elderly miko went by the name Keadae and the monk was Miroku.

Him and Sango were married with two twin girls and a son. Kagome and Inuyasha had son.

I let the info soak in while Kagome and me walked toward her hut.

"My son should be home, so please excuse the noise."

"Oh its okay."

"You know Shiori-chan, you remind me of myself when i was your age."

"Hmm. ?"

Kagome giggled at my puzzled looked.

"I was the same way you probably are right now; confused"

You got that right Kagome.

We approached a hut that i guess was hers since Kagome told me to follow her in.

A boy with black hair and gold eyes in a navy blue was siting next to Inuyasha.

Wow their son looked EXACTLY like Inuyasha , and was kinda cute.

WHAT WAS WITH ME TODAY AND LOOKING AT GUYS ?!

"Hey mom your...home." He spoke up but stopped when he caught my presence in the hut.

His face blushed when i smiled at him.

"Shiori, this my son Takeru."

Inuyasha elbowed his son who in returned gave me a simple 'yo'.

"TAKERU !" Kagome yelled at her son.

"Its okay really Kagome," I grinned to Takeru. "Its nice to meet you Takeru, im Shiori."

Takreru just mumbled and blushed.

He reminded me of a TOTAL younger Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes then turned to look at me.

"Now Shiori, lets go pack you're travel bag."

* * *

Heehee chapter 3 is FINSHED !

Took me while since im at my dads and theres only one lap top.

marissa: your step mom using it to much

me:exactly

marissa: OOO, OO CAN I DO THE PREVIEW THINGY

Me: -- fine

marissa: WOO HOO !

Well hoped yall peeps enjoyed chapter three of this freaking amazing story,

you review no UNDERSTAND ahahhaa

both of us:

Till next time ja ne !

* * *


	5. disapearing well act

SUPPP LUVYS :D

erika sounding in (;

ahhh..i gotta recoginze these FREAKING HARDCORE AWERSUM PEOPLE

**kittyb78**

**yuti-chan**

**mari-chan123**

**water-goddess-mi**

i love YOU FOUR TO DEATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

you all give me the motivation to write

oh and by the way

this chapter is a bit tinsy smaller than usual

i had to rush BUT ITS STILL GOOD !

i own nothing blah blah you know

;D

just REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW

now on with the show ;D

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Disappearing well act  
**

**Bankostu p.o.v**

It was about dusk and i got all the supplies i thought that would be sufficient to both me and the wrench.

I noticed her and Kagome were praticing archery down near a river that wasnt far from the village.

Ha the wrench sucked at it. She didnt even hit the target.

I have no clue how Kagome had enough patience to deal with that girl. That girl...i forgot her name already.

Oh well,...and in-speaking of wells. I think i should tell those two that the damn thing did a disappearing act.

When i passed by the field eariler the well had vanished and left nothing but a darken spot from which it once stood.

While i walked towards where the girls were practicing, i noticed that Kagome was teaching Shiori ...,i think that's her name...yea it should be..., to send off spiritual energy shocks. Those hurt when you get one on your side. Believe me.

Shiori took a deep breath , then shot her arms in front of her and instantly a huge pink energy flew at a tree and burned it.

Maybe she wasn't as weak as i thought. But ,We both would have to get a weapon or some sort still since she wasn't THAT strong.

I was ready to leave, so i went to go grab the extra luggage.

"Lets go wrench, we gotta long ass journey ahead of us."

She flipped her bands out of her face and turned towards me.

Pouting like a two year old she yelled back, "Nani , i just got here, CAN I AT LEAST go back to my time to get my own supplies !?"

"Heh thats if you can go back."

I hit a nerve. Her face sadden and she ran off towards the field in which the well was.

Me and Kagome followed her.

We both watch Shiori stooped dead in the field.

"But-t it was just here. WHERE IS IT !" By the sound of how her voiced cracked she was trying to keep from crying.

"Shiori," Kagome breathed.

I just watched as the wrench fell on her knees and started to shed tears.

Inuyasha's miko rushed to her side and embraced her. I couldn't help but feel sorry seeing how hard the girls tears were streaming down her face...wait i don't feel sorry for anyone.

Mentally kicking myself i walked towards the two.

"Hey lets get going."

Ooo...maybe that was a bad thing to say. Kagome gave me a glare and for that moment the wrench got quiet.

I saw Shiori stand up , her face was flustered and those green hazel eyes of hers were red from the tears. Her body shook with ..

rage ?

"Yo-ou SELFISH JERK ! HOW CAN YOU AC-CT SO CAL-LMY !"

Yea it was rage.

"Not my problem wrench." Again i think i should have maybeeeee chosen my words carefully because after that i felt a small soft hand smack my left check rather hard.

"YOU HEARTLESS ...HEARTLESS...HEARTLES ASSHOLE !"

She had guts ! SHE SLAPPED ME but then took off running towards the village.

"Bankostu you haven't changed have you," Kagome shook her head in disappointment then took after the girl.

I stood in shock, i mean i haven't gotten slapped by girl EVER ! Kagomes words hit a bit deep though, i had to admit, i had a crush on her but it was a one-side so it was easy to get over it.

But how could she think I , A MERCENARY, change.

The sun was now gone and the stars had started to make there appearance, guess we were going to stay here for the night. That damn girl, HOW DARE she over react like that. Ugh, might as well just get to use to that wrench since i am going to be traveling with her.

(&(&(&(

Dawn broke and the sun hit my face waking me. It was the start of that journey. Damn it.

I walked towards the old miko that was with Kagome. They were both siting in front of a hut.

"Ah, Bankostu your up early," the old hag said in a calm voice.

"Where's the girl." I was already getting impatient. I had to find my lady and STILL watch over that stupid girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the door of the hut, "Shes asleep, let me give her a few more lessons and some clothes."

Again did she not know how much i wanted to LEAVE !? My annoyance was leaking out into my face since Kagome scowled me like a little child.

"Bankostu wait outside please ."

"FINE !" I purposely yelled loud to maybe wake up the lazy head.

No response.

So i went and followed Kagome into the hut.

She turned around and pointed to a stump near a tree.

"Stay there."

Women, never got then, never will. A few moments passed and the two mikos emerged. Shiori had a small bag and her face was still flustered.

Proof of crying ...allot.

"Bankostu."

WHAT she said my name all calm !?

"What wrench." I spat that out trying to conceal my shock.

"The fast we get this damn journey over, the faster i can go home since the well will appear after that evil is gone, so lets get this over with." When she said this Inuyasha came over.

I still had fire in my soul that screamed for me to kill Inuyasha. The last time the two of us battled, he was victorious. But i would beat him this time.

"Mut, when i get back were finishing our battle."

"Keh, i won already," Which i hated to admit was true. So i just grinned darkly. "In your dreams."

"Bankostu," Kagome broke the argument up."Go to Totsai, and get a sword since your Banyru isn't with you, you are going to need something to protect the two of you, and make sure Shiori learns SOME miko powers."

"Yea, yea." Listening to Kagome was making my head hurt; she nagged to much.

I went to face the lethargic looking future girl.

"Wrench lets go." My voiced was meant for the annoying wrench to hear but,

I received glares from the two mikos.

Might as well get use to THOSE.

Shiori began following behind me as we left the village.

"GOOD LUCK YOU TWO," was the only thing that was heard as we left the village.

Just from walking, we got pretty far into the woods and still not a word came forth from that wrench. This might be a bit odd but its getting to boning.

"Girl," She moved her eye towards me when i spoke.

"What." Her words were sharp.

"Hey it think we got off on the wrong foot,"

I should try to make peace , since we are going to be seeing ALLOT of each other.

"Ya think ?" Sarcasim dripped threw her words and she started to walk next to me

Ugh okay maybe this was going to be a BIT harder than i thought.

* * *

DONE !

phew that was hard writing. I was trying to type in supper fast speed. I must say, music helps allotttttttttt

ahahahha

oh and i got curious and started thinking.

If this story was a real anime, what would the opening and ending be hahhaha.

I thought i should just share that with you :)

REVIEW REVIEW !

luv yall alll

(((:

erika erika erika


	6. dreaming and receving

Heyyy yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal

i know my stupid friend commented on this story; just ignore her :p ahhahah i hope she read that xD buttttt IM BACK : i had a tinsy break since i started higshcool just last monday. wow is it different ! i got lost a few times but i managed to make it threw hahahhaha...sorta

Well this chapter is chapter 5 AND 6 put together since chapter 6 was a bit short and i wanted to see what would happen if a collided the two perosnalities of Shiori and Bankostu.

**I LOVE ALL YOU WHO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**

i get my motivation pumped up and i cant thank you all enough! im glad for the hits to but i would love you to review please :

now i must to the disclaimer

NOTHING IS MINEEE except for miss Shiori Hikaru and this story idea :D

enjoy mina chan !

OHHHH almost forgot. i'll post a authors note when the povs changes so chillax k

now TO MY STORYYYYY

* * *

**Chapter 5: dreaming and receving  
**

**Shiori p.o.v **

It was dark already and the IDIOT of a boy was bugging me about how i over reacted at the field.

I could sorta agree, but what i did was right. He was being a SUCH A ASSHOLE, that slapping him just seemed fair.AND WHAT WAS WORSE , HIS FEELINGS DIDNT EVEN SEEM TO BE EFFECTED !

UGGHHHH... that damn dead sorta boy.

I tried to stay quiet during our walk, but he got me talking and arguing. We argued about how i need and DIDN'T need practice. After a huge yell from both of us, it was decided that tomorrow i would get combat skills.

I knew a FEW skills, like were to hit a boy yadya yadya.

"You're too weak wrench , your GOING to need some fight skills if you're ever going to survive this world."were his EXACT flipping words. I looked like a five year old pouting as Bankostu led us to a small green pasture looking field.

"Can we at least camp here ?" I needed to sleep. I thought maybe if i did, this would all be a dream and i would wake up.

"Keh, fine." he snorted. His harshy additude was getting to me. HOW WAS I SUPSOT TO TRAVEL WITH HIM !?

But he was rather good at making fire and getting food that's for SURE.

While we ate in silence, the fire seemed to be dancing with the sparks flying out everywhere.

I sighed. Might as well get to know him at least, i thought to myself didn't wanna travel with a stranger.

"Hey...um bankostu ." I asked with the innocent tone to my voice.

"What ?" He spat right back at me.

How rude.

"I was wondering, how'd you learn to start fire so fast?" Simple enough question to start a conversation.

His cobalt blue eyes glared at me and then turned to watch the fire.

"I had to of course, with all the traveling i did."

"Traveling ?"

"I was a mercenary back when i was alive and resurrected the first time."

RESURRECTED ?! MERCENARY !? I heard Kagome mention he was bad but

a MERCINARY !?

"You-u were a mercenary ?" Damn it , my voice cracked with fear betraying my try to stay calm plan.

Bankotsu chucked then gave a dark grin.

"Still am ." I gulped loud and quivered while his glares sent chills down my back.

He looked exactly like a scary mercenary about to kill. That looked he had on his face sent more fear causing chills down my whole entire being.

His laugh broke the staring and the super thin tension in the air.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you...yet."

"Yet ? Jerk you need me don't you !? So why would you kill me." My anger sorta took over and i surprised myself that i even answered since i was still scared. Must have been my nerves.

Glare for glare, we're locked in eyed contact. His burned with anger and what looked liked rage but i sat and stared back across from him.

I could TRY to take him on in a fight, or run at least.

"Lets go to bed, gonna have to wake up for you're traing." Words that destroyed the fight we had going threw our eyes.

"Training ?...oh yea forgot." Bankotsu got up and jumped into a tree.

"NANI !? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" That jumped scared me half to death ! Again another chuck was heard.

"I can see better up here AND i don't wanna sleep with you !"

ARGH ! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ! Out of anger, i stomped my foot and made my way to a soft green patch were i would lay down.

I'd be sure to get him in the morning, if i remembered.

The patch was a bit comphy, but it wasnt like my bed.

My bed...

The hard core truth hit me again, i wouldn't be going back to my bed, or my friends, or

my life. Everything was snatched from me and replaced with this hell.

Tears streamed down my face. I tried to whip them but no cease. I did however, kept my sobs to a soft mummer so the idiot in the tree wouldn't hear me.

My heart ached and the tears flowed out more.

Gone, everything...gone !

How would my aunt react when she would got to my apartment and not find me inside, or how about my school ?

Would they get suspicous when i dont show up for a few days...or weeks..OR MONTHS ?!

Get a hold of yourself my stronger side yelled. But my agony still cried out that i was the one who was gone nothing was taken, i just left. Would anybody ...remember or...notice that i was gone ?

With tears in my eyes and a throbbing pain in my heart, i cried my self to sleep waiting for the next day to come hoping that this illusion would maybe disappear.

&(&()()

I had a strange dream,

i was pulled into the weird Higarashi well, then forced to work with a mercenary who said i was the only person that could destroy this evil that had started to form. And i was a miko.

Ha ha how strange was that.

Even thought it was a dream, the effects of it were VERY REAL. I could still remember the smells of the air, the feel of being glared at MANY times and my cheeks were wet ..from..crying ?

Out of the blue, i felt something lightly kick my side.

Hm...my alarm clock never did this.

I opened my weary eyes to only be blinded by the sun that hit directly on my face.

...

wait sun ?!

At that moment i sprung up , looking at my surroundings.

Trees, grass, sun...

"Oi wrench about time you woke up."

THAT VOICE !

I turned my face upwards to see none other that the idiot of a mercenary Bankostu.

Reality's a pain. Everything that happened the day before ramed into my head.

"So..it wasn't a dream."

"Dream ? You mean yesterday ? Keh i wish."

My body felt stiff and i just stared at the ground.

"HEY ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP OR NOT ?!"

His voice, it was so harsh, did he have any sympathy. I scanned my surroundings once more to find around us was a small patch that was covered by trees.

Bankostu must have noticed i was staring there.

"That's your practice arena, now get up lets get started."

"Started, but i don't have a weapon." Even to me, my voice sounded so depressing and very weary.

"JUST GET UP." He snapped.

Nope, no sympathy whatsoever.

Earth was now under my feet as i walked towards the small patch that was now my battle field.

I noticed Bankostu didn't have a weapon either.

"Okay if you don't have a weapon, how are you going to teach me baka."

Some life was in my voice now.

His back was turned towards my face.

"Lesson one," He mumbled turning around. Eyes full of excietment and snister looks was all my eyes noticed.

"Combat skills," Grinning so evilly, he jumped towards me fist in all, ready to attack.

I put my hands in front of my head in attempt to defend myself. I did a small scream to.

Man did i sound like a little kid getting attacked my a big bully, but that was sorta the case.

He was the big mean bully and i was the nerdy kid about to get beat up.

"HAHAHAHHA." Bankostu loud laughter was a strange sound. I heard him chuckle but never really LAUGH.

"Your not supposed to cower wrench," My arms went to my shoulders and i saw him hand on hip with his cocky smrik painted all over his face.

"Well you didnt have to attack all of a sudden !"

That earned me another mocking laugh. What was so damn funny !?

"Lets begin,"

Bankostu's fist came towards my face semi slow, "When someone punches you like this," he said then pulled my arm up to block his,"You block it like this."

I nodded.

His fist again came towards my face a bit slower and i blocked it exactly the way he told me to. I guess i didn't do good since the ass made a "what the hell face."

"Um..I blocked your hand what did i do wrong."i asked.

Bankostu sighed then relaxed into a normal stance.

"When someone punches you, you don't guard yourself weakly , You use force !"

Ohhhh.. so i didnt block storng. Okay i got it.

"Ohh, ok i get it," repeating what i told myself.

"Ugh baka, lets try again."

After a few punches, i had Bankotsu using two fist and i was even on the "kick and duck" move.

I felt pretty arrogant until the big Mr show off mercenary grabbed my arm then flung me across the field.

Fear took over and maybe a bit of my reflex, i did a slight turn in mid air which helped me to land better.

On my two feet at least.

I looked up and yelled at Bankostu.

"WHY DID YA THROW ME JERK !? I could've landed wrong or break a rib or something like that sort."

"But you didnt."

"Wha.."

Bankostu looked like he discovered the cure for cancer, astonished.

"Your got fast reflexes, they might be hidden, but you have them."

Thank you dodge ball games.

"Oh. i do ?" I tried as hard as i could to sound stupid.

Randomly Bankostu threw a stick at me, i cowered in fear thinking he was trying to hit me again.

"BAKA WRENCH WHY DIDNT YOU CATCH THAT DAMN STICK ?!"

"Ohhhhh i was suppose to catch.."

"Just pick the damn piece of wood up." Dang already snapping at me.

Sheesh. Following Mr. Bossy pants orders i picked up the stick.

"What are we learning now oh great sensi."

Sarcasm was oozing outta that statement ! Bankostu rolled his cobalt iris and grabbed a stick.

Sword fighting already.

"Were sword fighting already ?"

"Yup, you gotta learn enough by today."

Greattt...craming.

&(&((

Wood hit wood, duck, dodge left, wood hit wood,

jump back slide left, hit leg..win.

That was already my chant inside my head as i got into a grove of dodging the mercenary.

Left hit left, dodge under right.

Wood hit wood.

"You've learned fast," Bankotsu breathed as both of our "weapons" locked in place.

"That amost sounded like a compliment." I broke the sword lock and swung the wooden sword to Bankostu left side but it was blocked.

"Right side, then head Wrench."

"Got it."

I did exactly as he said, Bankostu would let me hit a few times but he didn't seem fazed by the impact.

Probably didn't hit him hard enough. Must try to hit harder then.

Right swing to left side of head, duck under defensive swing.

I was to damn slow to see his sword come to my side.

BAM it hit me a bit hard. The pain stung so i dropped my sword and clutched my side.

"YOUR UNGARDED !"

Oh shit.

The air went WOSH literally as Bankostu jumped out and swung his sword down aiming for my shoulder. I closed my eyes waiting for more pain, i wasn't about to roll over to avoid the attack since my side was throbbing in agony.

Wood hit the earth besides me.

"You didn't move wrench," He snarled.

"I wasnt about to roll over on my hurt side." I spat

"DO YOU THINK A ENEMY WILL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE A BREAK ALL BECAUSE OF A HURT SHOULDER !? NO THEY WILL KEEP ATTACKING !"

His words stung, but it was the truth. No enemy would stop and say "Okay i'll attack you after your wound gets better," no they would've sliced me already.

Bankostu would've sliced me if i was one of his hit victims I know that for a fact.

"Im done, my side hurts, i already picked up a bit of fighting skills, Can we stop."

My head was facing the ground and all i heard was his footsteps leave me.

"We'll keep traveling up north so lets get going."

It wasn't a answer i was hoping for but I'd take it.

I got up followed his lead and then both of our shadows had left the practice field.

**Bankostu p.o.v**

Traveling with the wrench didn't seem all that bad.

She was fun to aggravate and it was cute how her face got mad with rage and it looked like she was brewing steam.

I had to admit she was a bit cute.

But the cuteness usually went away.

"You wear a weird Kimono, are you like a geisha or what ?"

Just had to add the last pun at the end.

The wrenches eyes sent a glare towards my direction.

"NO i am NOT A GEISHA, in MY ERA this is a normal uniform i wear."

"Uniform ?"

"Yes, i have to wear it to my school."

"What the hells that ?"

"To fully explain it to someone like you would take forever." She dryly spoke.

She had gotten gutsy. A true spitfire just like her original self.

Cedar...

Cedar, the sent of cedar hit me with hard memories.

Cedar was the wood of the Daimyo's castle where me and my brothers were executed and buried.

We were near the castle ! Which probably meant Banryu was there by a slim chance.

"Were heading east for a detour." I spoke.

"Hm..why i thought the old sword maker is north."

"It is but i gotta pick up MY sword and see a few of my friends."

I would kill the present daimyo and get a small revenge.

But wait, i had the girl with me now. If i killed all the men in front of her, she'd pass out for a whole week.

So i had to inform her at least, let her know in advance.

"Wrench,"

"Yessssss..." She hissed.

**shiori p.o.v for a moment im sorry**

His voice was serious.

It sacred me a bit.

"Bankostu the silence is killing me, what is it."

He kept his glance forward. Taking a moment, he began.

"We're going to a Daiymo's castle."

"Oh that's good right ?" I tried to sound happy but he still kept the serious mood.

"Uninvited and barging in."

Horror washed over me, we would be going to kill.

Bankostu cleared his throat and continued.

"The bastards have my lady, my Banryu, and those are the same asses who executed me and my brothers. I killed a few of the when i was first resurrected but i need to finish the job."

My throat was dry. But a wierd stung of jealousy hit me when the mention of a lady was brought in.

Strange.

But not as strange was when he turned his full eyes on me.

"Shiori get this thew that thick skull of yours, we aren't the good guys right now, we're going to this place as mercenaries and im warning right now. I will be killing everyone."

We werent going to be the good guys ?

It clicked. We , US would be going to kill AND NOT STOP.

I was in such a state of horror i wondered that maybe i could stay behind somewhere i didn't have to see the massacre.

"Um.." my voiced cracked a bit. "Am i going ..." was all i managed to get out to form my request.

"No."

Straight forward, it was meant to hit me.

"You wont see ANY of my monstrous deeds, you will later on but not now. "pausing he looked to the east."Were getting close to the castle, When we get to the front fort i want you to walk a bit to the right side of the castle, find the river near by and STAY THERE until i come get you, UNDERSTAND !"

I nodded trying to stay calm but inside of me was in fright mode.

**_ban's p.o.v_**

Shiori left for the river just as i told her to.

Fear, thats all i saw in her eyes. Fear.

I've seen it plenty of times but when i saw it in her eyes, my bones harden and i had a strong urge to protect her from the thing that was bringing fear to her.

WHAT WAS THIS WOMAN DOING TO ME !?

Shake it off i told myself. The castle stood right in front of me now.

Memories all rushed back.

"All of you bastards will pay."

(&()&(()

Got Banryu back, set the whole castle blazing in the dusk sky, and killed every single living being.

It felt good to have Banryu back in my hands.

I would have to fight Shiori with this and see her reaction HA !

Wait...

SHIORI !

Crap she was waiting.

Scared shirtless too probably.

Walking towards the river, i heard a soft hum.

I glanced behind the tree to see Shiori siting down near the river with my brothers graves behind her. I had forgot that there graves stood near the river.

The graves had flowers on them now.

Her eyes turned towards mine.

The fear was gone and replaced with relief.

"You came back." She sighed. I wonder if she saw the blood on my attire.

"Keh, of course baka."

Her eyes were so soft almost glisten with tears.

SHE BETTER NOT START CRYING.

I hated it when women cried, i never was able to control them.

"Lets get going." I snapped putting banryu on her normal place on my shoulder.

Shiroi stood up then glanced to the grave sites.

"They were buried properly, that's good," she said sleepily. I noticed that she was a bit pale and her eyes were heavy with tired-ness.

"You're tried lets go."

I wanted to leave also, i didn't want to see the graves. Guilt was already hitting me hard enough.

"Bankostu, lets just camp up the river." Nodding in agreement we camped up the river.

Making camp was simple and so was finding food.

Banryu sat right next to me and Shiori across me.

Surprisingly she stayed quiet from the time we left the grave site.

"What were they like."

She said softly. Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible.

"What were who like ?"

My brothers, i bet that's what she was trying to say but i didn't want to admit it yet.

"Your comrades."

The words opened up my old wounds and the way her iris's bore into mines sent a shock wave threw my body.

Shiori noticed my hurt. Showing my emotions in front of her felt strangely comfortable. I never did show them but it felt...almost...right.

"Yo-ou don't have to talk i was just."

"No, its okay," Inhale..Exhale and i began.

"They were like my brothers, all 6 of them. They all had unique personalities and killed differently." I paused thinking she would protest but she didn't so i continued."I was there big brother, no aki. We caused devastation we were a legend. The band of seven,"

I sounded like a old man reminiscing on old war memories so i stooped.

My eyes wandered to Shiori and she smiled at me with soft eyes.

At times like this, i was glad she was a bit cute.

"You miss them don't you." How she knew my feelings was very odd. I didn't admit that i did.

"Keh, they DID get annoying and have there moments like a certain girl i know."

I smirked and winked at her. Her giggle sounded like bells.

'To cute' was all i could think of as i saw her smile. But i mentally kicked myself for saying that.

"Shiori can i ask i question now ?"

"Shoot ."

I didn't know her 'slang' as she put it once,so i just gave my question.

"You put flowers on the graves, they were mercenaries, they killed millions and you still put flowers on the grave sites...why?"

The future girl turned her head in curisoty, then smiled.

"They WERE mercenaries, but all of your brothers still were people, they at one time had a soul. And i know that they couldn't be all bad, i mean i should know I've spent three whole days with one and haven't die yet."

Smiling threw the whole speech Shiori made me, me of all people get soft.

"Keh i have wanted to though" was all i could say to hide my embarrassment.

She was bringing walls downs inside of me. I could feel them dropping. No body had ever made my walls drop.

Shiori moved right next to me.

"Wh-hat are you planing girl."

Her closeness got my cheeks flaming with fire.Her head laid on my shoulder.

Did she want me to pass out ?

"You're dangerous yes, you kill people yes, but you're not bad, nope, you're not bad ,neither we're your brothers."

"Shiori.." Her words were a warm security blanket. This girl had a way with words when she wasn't using them to insult me.

I looked to my right to find the little miko snoozing away on the shoulder.

"Heh, you fell asleep, baka."

Having her on my shoulder calm me for a strange reason. Her scent of cherry blossoms made the security blanket that was around me, ten times stronger.

I didn't want to move her, so i just leaned back onto the tree that was behind me.

My eyes wandered again to Shiori's face. Breathing in and out, her face seemed so peaceful.

Sighing i spoke up softly.

"You know kid, you're gonna be the death of me."

* * *

TA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 5 is done : if you saw or read i did alot of p.o.v changes and i have to admit, this chapter was the funnest i had writing with.

I let my romantic side leak in a bit hahhah.

review review :D

oh and im now going to post a song play list i recomend you all listen to !

All the songs are amazing but i'll put only two per chapter.

They usually are the songs i heard and thought of when i wrote the chapter or just some of my favs that i thought went good with them xD.

soooo here they are :D

ignited by T.M.Revolution - Ban's song

believe by KOTOKO- Shiori's song

romantic partlook after you by the fray

fighitng scene fighting dreamers- by idk who hahhahah

REVIEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

im out

sayanorna mina (

erika

* * *


	7. dash away

Chapter numero sies or six in Spanish

hahahahah i've been praticaing see ^^

well i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter [i mean even though i havent updated in like AGES!]

and im Glad i got my faithful reviews from my lovely

kittyb78

Yuti-Chan

Water-Goddess-Mi

if i could i would send you all bankostu wraped in a bow

but i would want him back

bankostu: [twitch] okay erikkaaaa

me:[glares]i can write that you die idiot

banksotu:but iF i kiss you....you wouldnt remember[evil smirk]

me:WHATTT ?!

bankostu:wanna try ?

me:[hits boy with neary by ruler] oh hush

bankostu:[rolls eyes]i was kidding

me:

but please send me feed back on the reviews. IT DRIVES ME CRAZY NOT KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTERS !

ANDDDD

im open for betta's or editors[=

bankostu: JUST START ALREADY

me:whyyy ? oh what do you wanna already make out with shiori already [nugges] huh huh

bankostu:[glares] not funny.

Disclaimer ya blah blah blah

SHIORI IS MINE THOUGH :D

NOW...

enjoy mina ^-^

_opening them song- "hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi" by UVERworld_

Chapter 6:

Shiori p.o.v

"THREE DAYS, THREE DAYS AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN A VILLAGE OR, OR ,OR, A SIGN OF THE OLD SWORD MAKERS PLACE !"

I yelled at the blue sky that cover above mine and Bankostu's head. It was true though, it had been three days since we got Banryu and no sign at ALL !

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP !? Geez woman do you wanna wake all of japan up ?" Bankostu yelled to me.

He had taken the lead in walking ahead. I sent acid glares to his back and continued walking behind him.

We had both been a bit quiet since our last long chat when Bankostu obtained his "lady." I laughed at him when he first told me that it was a her. But truly a sharp jealous reaction sprinted threw my veins when he would talk so highly of his Banryu. THE THING DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A GENDER ! It did however, have a strong aura around it and whenever i would get really close to the halbird, large amounts of demon aura slammed into mines.

Maybe this thing was jealous of me ?

.................

Nahhhhh...

"Stop lagging were getting close."

Bankostu said unemotionally. I liked the Bankostu i saw three days ago. He seemed so, human.

We'll to me he was human but you get my point.

"FINALLY !" I sighed. I had to ususally act like i didn't care about what happened between me and him.

"Heh your tired already wrench ?". REALLLYYYY Hated that name he gave me. My name ever RARELY came forth from his lips.

And if it ever did, it was usually to get my attention or to yell at me for doing somthing wrong.

I pouted and caught up to Bankostu's right side, but then i remembered...

men hate losing. Thank god for my random thoughts ! I knew that if i could maybe at least bruise that lug of a thug's ego, i'll make him shut up for a bit.

So i began my taunting with a simple threat.

"Psh no, just to show you how untried i am, i'll race you !" I was energetic and wanted to show off my excellent track skills too so even better...... Even if i only did track one year IT STILL COUNTED.

Bankostu's eyes turned towards mine, humorous.

I got his attention. good.

"Really ? You wanna try to out run ME ?"

"Why not hmm... scared i beat ya ?" I taunted him more by putting my hand on my hip and stopping by a near by tree waiting for him to respond. Guys didn't like that either since i not knowingly did that to Takanari. He almost pummeled me to a pulp !

But Bankostu, didnt respond.

He just turned around and gave me his sexy smirk.

.........................

Wait did i just say sexy !?

"You're on woman."

YES HE TOOK THE CHALLENGE !!

"Prepare to lose loserface." arrogance is unavoidable to us humans dont you think.

I walked to his side then put the bag Kagome gave me on my shoulders so it wouldnt get in the way. Scanning the near by area, i found a large bush that had pink orchids in it. Best spot to end the race.

"Whoever makes it that bush with the flowers in it first is the winner go it ?...banksotu...bankostu ?"

I turned to my side to see him already taking off !

BASTARD CHEATED !

"CHEATER !" I screamed while i followed his lead as usual.

The baka was pretty fast though. But i knew i could catch him especially since i was wearing my light weight penny loafers.

I kicked my running into sprinting and before i knew it, Bankostu was right next to me. I dared not to look at him since he would probably try to distract me. So i focused on the bush. The wind rushed with me and my feet felt as if i was ready to take off into flight.

Almost there,

almost there.

I was _so_ close i could see the details of the flower.

"Hey baka it looks like i won."

Damn my arrogance for making me turn around to gloat, because right when i turned to face forward my entire body collided into another.

BANGGGGGG.

Floor touched my back and my head was spinning like crazy.

"Ughhh," i groaned but all i heard was a certain mercenary's laugh,

Great.....

"Hahahah, man you, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE."

He just HAD to make my misery worse didn't he ?

"Arghhhhhh." was all i managed to spew up. Pain was spreading fast so i kept my eyes closed. AHHHH I WAS BEING LIFTED.

Did Bankostu think it was funny to lift me now ?! I was preparing to kick, i tensed up until....

"Hey, you okay ?" Husky, a SUPER HUSKY VOICE whispered into my ear. I was pudding in whoevers arms were holding me.

Husky voices in my head...hm...maybe that's what hiting your head brought. I always thought it was stars spinning or a laughing voice.

Well scratch the laughing voice since Bankostu's did that.....but wait

The voice wasn't his though.

"Arhhh.......umm..."I opened my eyes slowly to have then only be met by light amber orbs. Those eyes sent a shock that had me wide awake. They were so bright and deep. "Aanooo...arigatou....umm....?" I hope to KAMI i wasn't blushing!

The boy laughed, then i heard Kagomes voice. "Takeru put Shiori down."

Takeru...that name was ringing a bell but..wait.....

TAKERU !? He was holding me ?! Now that i could clearly see, it was true. I was in the arms of inuyasha's and kagomes son.

My face must have had the deer in the head lights looks since Takeru imeditaly placed me on the ground as if he was holding fire.

"Did-d i do anything wrong ?" He stammered.

"No-o, you just-t scared me that's all." Well that's all i could say. The honest answer was Takeru looked so much like his dad, his boyish features disappeared completely. If you put him and Inuyasha next to each other, the two would pass as twins. His eyes were lighter and his skin was a nice cream color unlike his dad's darker tan peach tone and darker iris. My pale peach tone however, looked sickly as told by EVERYONE, however did i mention that Takeru has become very handsome instead of that baby cute i thought of him as.

I could feel my face get red at that statement. Shut up Shiori Shut up Shiori Shut up

"That's good... are you hurt ?" I looked up towards Takeru turning off my shut up Shiori voice. He had a angelic smile on his lips.

' DONT blush, dont blush dont blush'was all i screamed in my head. I opened my mouth to answer but......

"I think she's fine."

Bankostu answered for me glaring at Takeru. His slow pace reminded me of a lion about to strike at a prey.

Takeru glared back at him. What the hell where they....oh..i knew now.

And me figuring it out made the tension around us REALLY thin.

"Hey Banksotu bastard !"

Takeru's dad yelled from behind him, along his side was his wife Kagome.

"KAGOME !" I screamed as i ran to hug her. "Ha ha, nice to see you to Shiori chan."

I was relived to see Kagome remembered me. I would have already forgot about a brat like me if i was Kagome.

"Mutt Bastard...not so nice to see you" Bankostu said camly. Banryu started sending off soft aura's that screamed 'killllll...' Hearing the soft aura sent chills up my spine.

Kagome noticed.

"Hey Shiori-chan are you ok ?"

"Oh, yes of course." I smiled playing the act of the sweet injured girl. Kagome sighed, she saw right through that farce.

"SHUT UP DEAD GUY !"

"Dead ? IM NOT EVEN A SPECTOR NO MORE ASS HOLE !"

Loud, VERY loud yelling was heard behind the two of us. I turned my head to see Bankostu griping Banryu tightly as well as Inuyasha holding his sword.

Takeru was leaning on a near by tree chuckling at his father and Bankostu's frivolous argument.

i closed my eyes and sighed.

"Bankostu, come on lets go , we should be moving were close to the sword maker." The three boys turned there faced to me, startled.

Takeru, however ran over to me and smirked.  
"So you're here to see the old man too huh Shiori-chan ? I never knew you the art of sword fighting."

Man was he flirting with me BIG time.

"Oh im just learning but nothing major." I tried to make my answer seem was nonchalant as possible but his dreamy looks were making me hard to resit.

"HEY BITCH ARE YOU READY ?!"  
Bankostu's super harsh language startled me. He never really called me THAT word.

I was hurt a bit so i just turned to give him death glares.

"You should'nt use that kind of language on a girl like Shiori-chan."

I didnt see Takeru at his original place near me.

He was standing right in front of Bankostu now!

"Since when did a pansy like yourself give ME orders about how to treat women."

"Since YOU where talking to Shiori very rudely!"

Both of the boys were inches apart from each others faces and they both were sending off strong auras.

_Killl....kil.._

Banyru's aura was sending chills down my back again.

"TAKERU!" Kagomes voice broke the glares her son was sending to Bankostu. I would have to thank her later for doing that.

Takeru did one last glare at Bankostu, who was chucking. "Yea thats right mama's boy RUN!"

Shut up Bankostu was all i wanted to say but i just sighed.

Inuyasha snarled and walked past him. He said goodbye to ME and told me that the sword makers place was a few more steps up further.

"Good bye Shiori, get your sword and remember to keep up with your practices of your miko powers." Kagome hugged me. Her family was starting to head the opposite direction that me and Bankostu stood, until Takeru turned around to face me.

Oh great...

what was he going to do.

Takeru's face light up as he mouthed the words have fun .With a final grin, he and his family left.

HAVE FUN?! Was he trying to be cute or what ?!

"Fucking pansy." Bankostu mumbled that rather loudly.

I rolled my eyes then turned to face him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?", my emotions were about to take over.

"IS IT LIKE YOUR WEEK OR WHAT CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN THE MOST MOODIEST MAN ON THIS PLANET!" I heaved and glared at Bankostu.

I was hoping that he got my message that he was acting like a TOTAL jerk, but his reaction said something totally different.

------------------------

Its a tinsy bintsy smal but i was typing durning school again hahahahha

i love that i can 'pretend' im doing homework when im actually writing this ahahha

bankostu:[sarcasitally] your such a rebel.

me:why thank you sir :D

REVIEW REVIEW

iloveyoualllllll


	8. This is a start

WHAT IS THIS!? ERIKA YOUR ALIVE?! THIS PROBABLY JUST A TRICK ISN'T IT!? YOU HAVEN-

Bankotsu: Erika shut up already, geesh stop talking to your self and get talk to these people.  
me: *glares* im starting to question why your here..but your right.

*sighs* I am giving you all the absolute and full permission to throw tomatoes at me  
Bankotsu: Hey can i get on that deal?  
Me: Not unless you want me to seal up the fridge from you then no  
Bankotsu: ugh whatever

Ok so as i was saying before i was interrupted, i know i haven't updated in like centuries, and im not going to give you sum lame excuses like  
"oh my pet leopard that lives in Russia got sick with the cold so i had to jet fly there and deliver him my special home made soup and it took me a while to have him well again,"  
no. I got lazy especially since i had my mind focused on high school, i feel awful and again you guys can chug tomatoes at me, but i hope i haven't you lost you guys because i haven't lost my love for this story. (:  
I apologize a billion to you all but most especially to kittyb78. If you guys didn't know shes one AMAZING and i mean shes one great-  
Bankotsu: kiss ass  
Me: go away before **I **THROW tomatoes at you!  
Bankotsu: whatever, your sister would yell at you if she found out YOUR yelling at ME!

*ignores* Anyways,shes a great writer and i wanted her to be my beta and i completely ignore her offer. I can understand if you want to ignore me forevers and evers or throw tomatoes at me, i fully deserve it. You guys should check out her stories btw, there's allot of great Bankotsu ones in there :) I really just wanted to tell you that I'm deeply sorry for doing that.

Bankotsu: i know your all about groveling right now,but you should get to the story erika.. *voice of absoulte concern*  
Me: yeah i really need to *slumps head on shoulder*...you really just want the fridge open for you happiness don't you?  
Bankotsu: Pleaseeeeee?

Well, please enjoy this chapter and email me your thoughts i love hearing from you guys..but again if you guys wanna ig-

Bankotsu: STORY ERIKA!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah nope, if i did own Shiori would have been plugged nicely into the plot and her and Bankotsu would have been a normal cannon, but Alas, we cant have everything T.T

* * *

_"Forget your enemies, its your friends you frustrate that casues all your problems"  
-unknow author_

_**  
_

_Inuyasha: "Can we loose some of the violence?!"  
_

_Kagome:"Sure, as long as you stop being so wierd!"_

_Inuyasha: "YOUR THE ONE BEING A LUNATIC!"  
_

**

_Bankotsu: "Kohaku, Take this letter to the castle for me. Give it to the lord himself"  
_

_Kohaku: "Why me?"_

_Bankotsu: "You are a ninja aren't you?"_

_*********  
_

**Chapter 7 : This is a start**

**Shiori p.o.v**

I was ready, i was ready for Bankotsu's reaction. Whatever he was going to do, i was ready.

I was waiting for the big blow up i expected....nope i was excepting for him to start hissy fitting and then..

Nothing

No big mean yell or evil smirk...  
He had a small show of anger then just like that he was amused!?

Like POOF all good now..  
WHAT THE HELL!?

"Ha! Mood swings? Whatever those are woman, I can surly show u how my other side, the murder side, reacts to your comment bitch."  
I snapped by head and my eyes were wide with shock. Bitch? That wasn't really necessary.

Nothing seemed to get him..or what i thought was jealously. He hid all of his emotions perfectly.

Bankotsu was right though, since he was a murder he wasn't going to fuss over me, especially when it involved the term 'boy'.I after all just need to defeat this stupid evil whatever it was then after that..i could home.

AWAY FROM THIS LIVING HELL AND NEVER SEE THE STUPID ASS HOLE EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!

I needed answeres to the millio question i had and i held onto the hope that this sword maker will answer just a few at most.

Taking a deep breathe, i looked up to the mercenary who was still mocking me with his glaze.

"You know what Bankotsu have it your way, lets just get this sword maker thing out of the way."

"Hmph, my thoughts EXACTLY!"  
Bankotsu started a saunter towards the rocky cave that was close by, Banryu rested on his shoulder. "Oh and for the record," He faced the opposite direction "If it wasn't for that stupid Inu Trasha, i would've kill your boy toy."

BOY TOY!? WAS HE TALKING ABOUT TAKERU

The braided hair baka began chuckling. I steamed and stomped my way in furry.

"HE IS NOT MY BOY TOY YOU STUPID MERCENARY!" Ooo how i so wanted to side kick his head! I continued to stomp, he did nothing but wave my tantrum off.

"You mention about these things called "swings of moods" Ha, I think YOU have them stupid girl."

"Suck it." I snapped back. That was pretty much my only response i had to fire back at him. I must have sounded pathetic since i got a loud bark from the man who i walked side by side with now.

Mercenaries i swear.

************************

Totosai was a man with a really cool cow that flys! I mean yeah it was a cow with three eyes..BUT IT FLYS! You don't see cows do that back in modern day Tokyo! I  
gaped at the cow then pointed at the thing like a three year old. "LOOK THE COW IS FLYING OH WOW!"

"Fuck Shiori, really when did you noticed?" Stupid mercenary...stupid.

Clanking and clashing of metal irrupted from the cave. It smelt of iron and fire. A modern day blacksmith would have beamed with pride at the sight of the cave. We walked into the threshold and sat down in the cave. This man was the genuis in sword making apparently, he made Inuyasha's sword and his dads to.

"So your the new time traveler huh?" Totosai from a first glace gave a great example of a normal old feudal era man yet spoke like wise guru.

"Yes.."

Bankotsu checked out the cave nonchalantly with his stupid sword on his back.

Did he ever left that thing alone?

"Yes your from Kagome's time to i suspect," was it the uniform or my awkward-ness that gave it away? ".. and Bankotsu...how were you revived?"  
Totosai broke the idiots browsing. Cobalt eyes averted to Totosai

"Uh, some old miko brought me back."  
"Hm......interseting."

"That seems to undermined the situation" I mumbled under my breath. We were two opposites forced to travel together just to get this evil thing and destroy a jewel yeah if that wasn't just interesting i wouldn't know what was.

The conversation took a turn to me, Totosai-sama began to talk about how i need a sword and not just any sword, one that connected me to my miko powers.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at how wrapped i was with Totosai's wisdom.

After getting lost at the word "arrows" , I just nodded my head when he started talking about how i needed a strong silver samurai katana.  
"Shes no where close to sleek or deadly, SHES NOT EVEN A THREAT! Why not give the wrench a dagger." Ass hole. The rock next to me seemed very tempting to chug at the mercenary. Very tempting..

"Daggers are a bit of a waste, the young girl needs a katana," Totsai-sama was amused at Bankotsu's comment but his tone held a stern authority behind it. Dude knew his swords even if Bankotsu had a big demon one.

Totasi gave the two of us a thoughtful look, Bankotsu now sat next to me and looked as interested as I did.

"Hm...Shiori Let me ask you, do you actually know what your famous for?"

Whamp,

A small mental hit, i couldn't answer that question.I only had info about the jewel and that Bankotsu had killed my past self but what i was Famous for?  
"Uh..no, no i don't actually." I laugh out of embarrassment. The mercenary next to me rolled his eyes. The rock looked VERY nice to throw now. I twitched in a small annoyance.  
Despite the tension between the man next to me and myself, the atmosphere of the room shifted to the elder sword maker.

He cleared his throat then began tellinh me about myself. My past self.

"Well your original self was a guardian of the Tenshi Houseki. The miko's job was to protect the jewel that contained a neutral spiritual power. It wasn't as special as the Shikon no tama, but it had a good punch when it purified. Neutral spiritual power is and might be a tad stronger than normal negative or positive spiritual energy because it can easily be swayed to either energy. The similarities between the the Shikon no tama and the Houskei were small though. Neither of them could be in the wrong hands at the wrong time...... if the Tenshi Houseki ever falls into the hands of a bad soul it attached itself to its owner, multiplied it by a good time and gave the power to destroy. . So, the original creators of it hired YOUR original self to watch the Tenshi Houseki ,in hope that the jewel wouldn't be corrupt and that the neutral power wouldn't tip towards the side of destruction. Yet when your past life's death came rumors report that the assassin who killed her couldn't find the jewel."

"HA! BANKOTSU DIDN'T FIND IT!?" Opps bad outburst bad, it was funny though. My hand was over my mouth quickly trying as best as i could to stifle my giggles but i knew the cobalt eyed boy next to me heard.

"Bankotsu you were the one who killed Shiori's original incarnate?" Totosai sounded astonished, Bankotsu just nodded.  
"The wrench was a bit tricky to find i did kill her, but didn't find the damn thing."

Totsai seemed expectant to Bankotsu comment, "Because the jewel, like i mention earlier, attaches itself to its owner." Wise eyes settled on my face. "You were the recent owner Shiori, it must be inside of you."

And if this situation couldnt get any wierder...

Bankotsu jerked his face towards my direction. I wanted to laughed so badly even if this situation was a bit awkward. Bankotsu's expression was just so classic! Eyes wide in shock and one of his tan fingers pointed towards me "You mean the damn things inside THIS damn thing."

I groaned in annoyance, happy cute moment over. "Bankotsu that wasn't necessary!"  
Totosai ignored our little argument and nodded towards us. We probably looked like a pair of two children fussing over a toy.

"Would you also like to know about the evil you two are facing?"

Now that got braid boy's attention. "Heh, i thought you never mention it old man."

I reached out and elbowed the merciarny "Do you know how RUDE that is!?"  
"Touch me again and I'll make sure your arm is ripped off!."He hissed back. Completely going to ignore the threat.

Man i felt so embarrassed, Totosai was probably thinking 'what the heck are these kids doing here if they cant even act their age.' i mean that's what I WAS even thinking and i being one of the two stupid looking kids.

Totosai continued spilling knowledge besides the fact that Bankotsu and I now pouted besides each other, cheeks puffed out and all.

"There are 7 deadly sins, 7 deadly head demons that even Naraku himself couldn't possibly think of touching. They are only 5 alive though. The others were killed by valiant warriors and the ones that are alive have been hidden for centuries, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take the jewel that can cause devastating havoc. With the Tenshi Houseki in the head demons hands, japan as we know it would cease to exist."

My blood ran cold, i had no idea who Naraku was but just the description Totosai spoke of and how Inuyasha and the gang talked about him, Naraku wasn't a easy adversary to defeat.  
I do even remember Bankotsu saying a few harsh words about the man that was now dead. But now these new demons sounded even worse!

"But why are they out now?" Bankotsu's voice sounded hard, it matched his stern cobalt eyes that turned into steel. Geez what was up with him.

"The original 7 were kept locked away in human body's, yet now that the jewel has entered back into this time, the demon's human bodies have been causing destruction in search of the jewel. A small fact about them by the way is that they all HATE working as i was saying.." Totosai paused for a moment, then continued again."When destroyed however the jewel will also be destroy. Nobody knows the reason why but there is a legend that states, whoever destroys the Tesnhi Houseki will find everlasting peace."

"Peace is only a word, it can never be obtained." Once more Bankotsu snapped back with his hard voice, what WAS with him today.

Time flicker by, giving the two of us..me epically, a small period of silence to hinder over this big matter. I would be facing demons in a matter of time, and these weren't the silly little ones that Bankotsu laughed about, no these were evil, blood thirsty power hungry demons that wanted me dead so they could open my body up and rip the jewel inside me out. And i thought school was getting worse.

"So," i anticliamted proclaimed "I guess were just the people to destory this jewel?"  
Totosai nodded proudly "Exactly. Now excuse me, i need to get to your sword so i need a few of your arrows and small drop or two of your blood when the times comes."

"Bl-blood?"  
"Oh fuck, ARE YOU GOING TO CRY!?"  
I darted my eyes at the mercenary "Bankotsu shut UP!"

"How long is this going to take old man." His rude reply got me sending death glares his way.

"Hm...it shouldn't take to long."

*****************

Totosai "it shouldn't take to long" was actually a "oh yea about a few hours" just hidden in disguise.

For the whole day i sat in the cave asking questions about the feudal era, who was Naraku, and how his cow could fly. That thing still got me gaping whenever it moo'ed.  
Idiot Bankotsu said my question asking was getting him ticked off, so he left to swing his big bad mean sword at some trees. Heh pretty pathetic if you ask me.

The question that had been on my mind recently that i knew Totasi proably wouldnt be able to answer is

'Who was Bankotsu?'

Yeah he was some really infamous Schinitai leader and had a really...scary sword that could kill me in a flash but i didn't know anything else about the mercenary. I had no clue what his personality was like, then again his mood swings often blocked that. I couldn't even fully say 'this is Bankotsu, my comrade.' because no form of comradity was there. We didn't try to talk to each other and we practically were at each others throats when we did.

_'You dont need to get to know the asshole...hes just going to kill you eventually''_ whispered the small voice in my head. Eh, that sounded just about right. Bankotsu didn't want a girl following him around...

But something deep inside me glowed with small glimmer. Hope or determination, one of those two. I could maybe try to get to know him, at least to the point of being acquaintances.  
he was infact human, he had emotions even if they were hidden. I had to at least try.

Totosai was completely drawn into the sword making process, seeing him reminded me of a artist. Totally and fully devoted. I smiled at the old man then headed out of the cave to search for the idiot.

Didn't take to long to spot him. Bankotsu furiously swung Banryu around in the woods hitting by one they fell. SWOOP! Just like that a good chunk of them were obliterated.  
By the look around the forest, looks like he pratically lumber jacked the entire woods.

I tried as quietly as i could to hide behind a nearby bush but the nice big bolder appeared to have a nicer view of the action. So i jumped on the rock, crossed my legs and sat watching Bankotsu rage at the trees.

It didn't dawn on him that i watch him, and it didn't dawn on me either that i was fascinated with him.

His focus was on hitting every tree and mines was watching him do it.

His actions were quick and precise, the way Banryu easily destroyed the trees was like a warning to any one 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

In spite of the instinctive fear of running, i was tranced into viewing him. Seeing how he was so drawn into destroy the forest drowned out the fear and gave me a feeling of 'wow hes really strong.'

"AGH!" Bankotsu flung Banryu once more at the last standing tree.

Panting heavily and obviously still a bit mad, the mercenary starting stabbing the earth below him repeatedly.  
With one last yell Bankotsu drove Banryu into the ground.

"Fuck this," His pair of cobalt eyes stayed staring at the floor. I blinked wide eyed. Bankotsu lifted Banryu out of the earth and flipped his bangs out of the way, when they didn't obliged he blew air up from his mouth trying to get them out his eyes.

He looked so childish and i couldnt help but smile.

Yup he was still a human.

"Ah might as well go check on-" Bankotsu mumbled under his breath until his cobalt eyes caught me.

"What the hell? How long were you there wrench?"

Wrench bitch UGH I HAD A NAME! Determination brimmed up, i at this moment was going to have him call me by my name.

I perused my lips together and glared at the mercenary.

"I asked you a question girl."

Nope wasn't going to respond.

"DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WRENCH!" Even though his yelling made me flinch a small bit, i kept my mouth tightly close.

Bankotsu swung Banryu at my face, the point of the mighty halberd literally laid a few inches away from my face. I could feel the fear pulse threw my veins, stay strong stay strong.  
My eyes twinkled a bit with amusement defying my body's instinct to run. Bankotsu swayed Banryu back and forth from my face like a young kid waving a candy in front of a another child's face.

"Yo woman i have Banryu, BANRYU at your face and your STIll not talking to me!?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, then lightly whispered at the boy. "Whats my name."

That shocked him.

"What did you say?"  
"What is my name Bankotsu?" It was like i spoke in pig Latin the way he stared at me in disbelief.

"Why should i care at this moment?"  
"I'm not going to answer to ANY of your demands unless you say my name." Proud statement, wow that even surprised me.

"Your talking to me now." He fired back. Eye brows raised and a mocking grin smeared across his face. Damn him and his small spark of wit.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" My voice picked up.

Bankotsu dropped Banryu and chuckled.

"Ok, so dont talk...It will be nice not to hear your annoying voice."

BACKFIRE!  
MY PLAN BACKFIRED!

"And here i thought i could talk to you, get to know you." I was so angry. The fact that he didn't even care that i wanted to try and meet in a middle and the fact that my plan didnt work got me pissed.

"HA! Like i care."

Bam!

I fired a nearby tree twig at the stupid mercenaries head, hitting with complete accuracy. Hmph 'like i care' I'll make you care stupid.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

And while Bankotsu rubbed his head, i yelled what i was holding back ever since we meet a few days ago.

"STOP CALLING ME WRENCH OR BITCH OR WHATEVER YOU WANTED TO YELL AT ME, STOP BEING SUCH A JERK, STOP TRYING TO PUT FEAR IN ME AND HOPE I RUN AWAY BECAUSE IM NOT! STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME BECAUSE IM A WOMAN OR MIKO AND STOP TRYING TO PUSH ME AWAY!"

I blew up, i spilled out my rant that i held. Earlier at the field i screamed at him but not like this.

I heaved and heaved."You cant just try and be guy all the time, i mean come one were going to be traveling for a while so try and at least meet me at a half point..im trying, why cant you? Is there some kind of mercenary rule stating "oh don't try and get to know the person your traveling with" SERIOUSLY AGH YOU GET ME AGGRAVATED AT TIMES!"

Now i was ranting, i didnt even noticed that i had subconiously jumped off the rock, stomped my way towards him and gotten in his face yelling.

Was i trying to die?

Bankotsu stared down at me, eyebrows raised and banryu not. Phew he didn't blow up like me.

"You one loud bit-

"NAHHHHHHH UHHHHH" I cut him off, Bankotsu groaned. "Sheeeeee-orrrr-reeeee, happy wren- girl?"

'Hm, its a start." I giggle.  
"Your a weird one girl, one moment your a really loud annoying bit- girl.. then the next your this giggly thing" Bankotsu waved his hand at me.

I continued to laugh. "Ok ok that's what I'll try to work on i guess."  
"Work on?"

"Did you not hear anything i said." I noted dryly. Because i didn't want him to throw me or at least swing at me, i went back to my sitting rock.

"Yeah..you're one demanding little thing..." Ehh again its a start.

"You have one weird personality..not like normal woman around here, your loud and get in my face....its actually starting to grow on me." Signature smirk.

Wh-what what WHAT!

"Uh...." Did i need my ears rechecked?

"So what did you come here for? Was it just to yell at me." Bankotsu must have noticed my face since he immediately changed the subject. I could consider that cute but i was still to shocked.

Answer him Shiori he asked you a question!  
"Oh, yeah do you have a grudge against the forest or what?"

He laughed, i made him laugh! I SHOULD WRITE THIS DOWN SOMEWHERE!

"No, i just need to work out with Banryu." Showing off his halberd, Bankotsu swung Banryu one handed. Showing off is never a good thing and it never really got me saying 'ooooo' but this time it did. I just had to hide it

"Hmph whats so cool about Banryu anyways neh?" Nonchalantly i spoke towards the mercenary who now gasped. Hand on his chest and eyes bulged, must have hit a nerve.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!? BANRYU IS THE LEGENDARY DEMON HALBERD! IT CAN KILL A FULL ARMY IN ONE STRIKE!"

I was now laughing my sides out, not the reaction Bankotsu was probably looking for. His exclamation would have people quivering in terror but i just kept laughing. Bankotsu looked at me like i insulted him about his mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUHGING AT GIRL!? BANRYU SHOULD BE FEARED NOT LAUGHED AT!"

"You-r your face was priceless,HAHAHAHA"

Bankotsu sprinted towards me and lightly pushed me forehead causing me to fall back. Oops missed that. Now on the floor, i began to laughed harder. I was enjoying this weird awkward moment. It was like the two of us were flirting...oh shut up shut up shut up shiori!

"Seriously your the freakies girl i have EVER met and ive seen plently trust me." Bankotsu spoke above me, stars beging to form in the heavens above both of us. Night was approaching.

"Hm..do you think Totosai's done with my sword!?" Bankotsu step back when i flipped my body upright, face brimming with excitement. I wanted to see my new sword, to be able to show off like over there.

Cobalt eyes blinked at me in total confusion.

"What? I cant get excited about my new weapon? You do..did it." Giggle insert here."And besides I haven't gotten you back for cheating the first time we battle remember. NOW with the sword we're...sorta even." I smiled brightly and amusingly at the boy.

The idea of beating him just brought me to smiles.

Bankotsu still stared down at me. "We will NEVER be 'sorta even' girl." He lightly kicked my side and rolled his eyes when i giggle. "YOU TRULY ARE THE WEIRDEST GIRL !"

This was a start, i WAS going to become friends with this boy..hopefully the process wouldnt kill me.

***

Stealth Crane was my katanas name. Oh and how pretty stealth crane was. The blade was made out of crushed spiritual arrows that enhanced my attacks and a rare Japanese steel. Whenever i swung the katana and concentrated fully i would be able to shoot a spirit energy orb whatever at my enemies, in other words it was like shooting a arrow but instead swinging a sword.

The length of Stealth Crane was a bit intimidating however. It wasn't as long as Banryu but it was longer than a normal samurai katana.

"Elegance and precise hit is what Stealth crane is capable of doing times ten." were the words Totosai-sama used to describe it. I liked the elegance part of it, this sword was my sword....  
i can now kinda understand Bankotsu's awe when it came to Banryu. No Banryu was a thing in itself, my sword was just a sword.

Stealth crane sheath even had a elegance about it. Black sleek with small cherry blossoms on it the top of its handle. Nice touch he added.

"Up the woods is a small village, you can re supply there, get a good meal and some sleep."

"Totsai-sama, i don't know HOW to thank you enough." I spoke with complete reverence and bow respectfully to the older sword maker.

He laughed heartly and patted my shoulder, "Just get those demons back to where they came from and my job of making you one great sword will be complete."

We both chuckled. "Goodbye Totosai-sama, i hope we can see each other again."

"Yeah yeah lets go before it starts to get dark."

Dammit Bankotsu.

"Hes right, a safe journey and a good luck to the both of ya."

And with Totosai's farewell the mercenary was dragging me towards the village

********************

* * *

Sooo?  
Should i stand still when you guys start throwing the tomatoes? lol  
Review if you want ..i would like you all loves to but i understand fully if you dont :)

Btw i have another bankotsuXshiori fan fic up, its modern au whoo hoo lol

i love you all still! even if you all want to start a mob and chase me out of town :D

hahahaha :P

Bankotsu: The song to listen to for this chapter is uh...some band i dont know about  
Me: just go back raiding my fridge ban T.T

Song to listen to-

"Flower" by back-on [ending 6 from the anime Eyeshield 21]  
its soothing yet i can soo picture it going on when Shiori's in the forest and when the two dum dums are in Totosai's cave

i love you all ;D

erika miko

* * *


	9. Author's Note: Read read

**Hey loves :D yeah i know your probally all "uhh erika were the heck's the new chapter!?"**

**Bankotsu: Yeah i wasn't thinking that at all**

**Me: You also know why im speaking idiot**

**Bankotsu: *shoves shoulder***

**Anywhoo, so im very glad that your reviews came in :) you didnt know how happy i was like no lie :DD**

**Bankotsu: Get to what you wanted to say, i really wanna play with the xbox 360!**

**Me:*glares***

**Well i am getting myself off topic heh, so i need to know your opions asap please, to whether or not i should keep writing in Shiori's pov. *whispers* between you and me bankotsu's is a bit more tedious and Shiori's is really fun to write and shes opinionated to.**

**Bankotsu: what i cant hear you!?**

**Me:Shut it Ban,**

**But i even if you msg me i will gladly take your opinion into consideration. I love writing in my Oc's pov since you can see her idea of how this little adventure is going instead of the normal 3rd person view that normal stories consists of :D i mean at times i will maybeeee have to make a few chapters 3rd person but for the most part i want to keep writing in Shiori's pov**

**i hope you guys dont mind :( but please if you have any comment or concerns msg me i wont be mean :)**

**Bankotsu: then why are you mean to me?  
Me: thats a different story..and your just fun to pick on :)**

**so msg me, review, stay with me and let your voice be heard to me (:**

**Bankotsu: oh and she forgot to mention the new chapter's coming along fine**

**Me: good job Ban :)**

**Msg meeee!**

**ja ne loves 3  
**

**-erikaa**

**Bankotsu: she forgots that im here to :P  
Me: dear lords *smacks forehead***

**Both: Byeee now.**


	10. Past the Woods and Up the Village

Hello Erika here :) with the newest update. I would start blabbing on but you dont know how excited i am about this chapter like no lie! So im going to shut up and let you read this chapter :D

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sighs* except maybe this orange ice cream Popsicle here :D *bankotsu comes, takes it, and eats it* i officially own nothing now :(**

* * *

_Man has will, but woman has her way. _

_-Oliver Wendell Homes_

**

_Kagome: Hang in there Miroku, can you swallow this medicine?_

_Miroku: P-Perhaps if they are transferred…mouth-to-mouth…_

_Kagome: Shippou! You take care of it!_

_Shippou: Yup! Kissy Kissy Miroku!_

_Miroku: Uh…Actually, I think I can do it myself…_

_**_

_Jakotsu: Do we get to kill people?_

_Bankotsu: Yeah. Remember that castle?_

_Jakotsu: Why? Should we?_

_Bankotsu: Yes. The inhabitants of that castle are the deceitful bastards who chopped our heads off. _

_****_

_**Chapter 8: Past the woods and up the village**  
_

**Shiori pov**

Leaving Totasi's village with my pretty new katana in my grasp gave me a sense of pride..and allot of it. The pride made me think that i was one bad ass. I began swinging it absent mindfully around like a child, not even noticing the direction we were going in. Frankly i was hoping that Bankotsu's mercenary skills of being out in the wilderness would guide us straight to the village and right to a nice hot springs!

Darkness was being to creep into the forest and NO SIGN of even the dimmest light of the village could be seen!

I sighed out loud "Do you think we should have asked Totosai's for a better direction of the villa-"

"He said it was up the woods so we're going up the woods."

Men and directions seesh. The two of us walked in silence, i still swinging stealth crane happily, and Mr big head ego walking right in front of dialect began to form after he hushed me, i didn't want to talk anyways since stealth cream looked nicer to swing around with but why Bankotsu didn't want to talk wasn't anything new.

I thought maybe after out small interaction earlier, we would at least get on acquittance terms...nope, not even close.

The walking took us deeper into the darkest part of the forest. Shadows llurked and became darker as we pressed into the forest, i could feel as if something was watching the mercenary and eyes wandered. Tall trees sheltered the both of us in. Now we were TOTALLY engulfed in darkness, only the shinning light from the moon was lighting the two of us. I already began to feel my heart pick up its beat and my blood starting running a bit thinner.I didn't want to the dark....creepy woods with scary shadows.

The fear of the dark was pretty high up on my phobia list along with many other things that could set me off screaming or get me paranoid. My paranoia was horrible. I could trick myself into thinking something was lurking or that something..or someone was going to pop out, i was my own worst enemy during these situations.

I stopped swinging the katana and looked up to Bankotsu. He kept his saunter to a nice walk but still a few steps ahead of mines. No sign of being effected by the darkness.

Swish.

I heard something move with a utter quick run and that got me in a flash to idiot's side.

"Yo-you think the village is close by?"I tired to keep my voice leveled and hide the immense fear i held underneath it.

"Nah, we might just have to find a cave or maybe a nice tree just for us to sleep for tonight."  
Sleep,

in the dark

in the creepy woods

with no camp fire

in the dark!

"WE'RE FINDING THE VILLAGE!" Whatever creepy demon thingy was around the two of us left in a instance because the yell i belted out even had Bankotsu jump.

"Shhs...woman stop yelling Gods." Bankotsu face the fully paranoid me. He kept his cobalt iris on my face and left them their for quiet a good minute or two. "Whats gotten you all spooked? We have been traveling like this for a good days..week now, but you wer-"

I flipped my eyes up to his. I was praying that he saw who scared shitless i was, how much i wanted to get out of this creepy forest.

"Your not scared are you girl?"  
"N-no...ha why-why..whats got you saying that?"

Banktosu paused, then shrugged "Hm ok then lets make a small sleep place..." The man's cobalt eyes took a good look around the forest,

Please don't fine a tree please dont fine a treee, "here" Banryu gleamed at the darkest scariest and largest tree in the forest!

My mouth dropped, not just because he HAD to get the scariest tree but because he just totally over looked my lie!"YOU DUNNDER HEAD CANT YOU SEE IM SCARED BEYOND BELIEF!"

"You said that you were fine earlier!?"  
"DEAR GODS ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS!" If my frantic level couldn't get any higher. I began flipping my head back and forth, hyperventilation was about to occur i could feel it until.  
"." Bankotsu's hard voice and eyes had me stone cold shutting me up. "Now tell me, what the hell are you scared about." Even thought his voice had a lighter tone to it, the steel cobalt eyes didn't cease giving me the awkward feeling

.

"Im...sorta...kinda........allota....afraid of the dark." The forest floor held my attention and i focused on it as i confessed one big secret not even Yuki, my best friend, knew. Real big ego hit was all i felt..and a strange calmness. Now that he knew, i prayed that Bankotsu took my small confession into consideration...ha yea right!  
The forest floor didn't leave my eyes, until i heard a small snort come out from the boy standing besides me.

"Wren..Girl, you are traveling with one of this era's most notorious...INFAMOUS mercinarys and the DARK is what scares you!?"

"Stop-p its not funny!" Embarrassment colored my checks. Damn blushing, and i knew he saw it since his snorting became small laughs. "In this waring era girl, the dark IS something to scared of..you don't know what be hiding in it."

I felt goose bumps grow on my arm.

His creeper voice,

the voice that reminded me that he really was one the guys you didn't want to find in the dark..yet at this moment i didn't want him more than 5 steps away from me.

"Look woman, im not going to hold you or...or shit and say like 'its going to be ok.' .....we'll just walk out of this woods find a lighter shaded area then stay there ok...happy?" My heart and soul dropped. He wasn't even trying to comfort me..give me a small reassurance!

Those harsh words broke the small glimp of a nicer Bankotsu coming out. I harden my eyes and stared at this ass with pure hate.

Bankotsu wasn't going to change.

I need to drop the idea that he was.

"Fine.." Venom filled replied ended our small quarrel.

Mercenary idiot walked with a good distance ..not to far yet not to close. I didn't look at him heart pounded loudly in my chest, then its was over filling with emotion that led to a over load. So much emotion couldn't be held by my heart any more and small tears shed down my cheek. I ran my hand over my eyes then threw my hair. I tried to play off the idea that i was brushing my hair, anything could get passed this jerk anyways.

But still the tears would stop. AND I HAD NO IDEA WHY I WAS CRYING. Yeah i was mad and scared but crying..i didn't think i was that emotional.

I couldnt hold the stupid water works and in just a few moments i had full fledge streams coming down.

"A-are you crying!?" No acknowledgement was made towards the mercenary. I kept one hand gripping stealth crane with a breakable force and the other wipping away my tears.

"Why are you crying?!"  
"Fuck..OFF!" The attempted yell i was plaing on at the end broke into a sob. I finally realized why these tears were continuously coming..and I cried even louder becasue of this realization.

I cried because i was so useless in this era,

i cried at how much, even though i hate to admit it, but how i didn't want Bankotsu to hate me. I didn't want him to think i was the weak girl he made me out to be..but this show of tears did nothing but add more fire to that idea.

Fatigue and hunger didnt help either.

I remember crying like this on the first night i stayed with Bankotsu but now these tears seemed heavier...To me it was as if my tears were for the both of us. Bankotsu wouldn't be caught DEAD crying so i guess i just took the tears he kept locked away and cried for him.

Ha, i know that sounds so silly but i felt its stange convication beam brightly deep inside my aching heart.

I shed tears for the both of us..

Because the two of us had no idea what was ahead of us, or what these demons wanted. I let his and my tears stream down my cheeks.

Bankotsu stopped talking and walking. He had his face staring at mines again. I dare not look at him and see how annoyed he was..or how furious he was. The feeling of disappointing a parent was the emotion that quiet hit the nail on the head of how much i felt. The sobs coming out of me became hiccups and keeping my glare at the tree i did one last pitiful cry. My crying lasted ..to me about a eternity so it must have seemed longer for Bankotsu.

"Are you done now?"

HOW HEARTLESS COULD THIS MAN BE!?, I began to quiver with anger mixed with the hiccuping. Stealth crane was the only thing that held my hand back from slapping him.

What did he want me to cry myself to my death....or die of over rage emotions?

"You-re such-h ..such a.."

Right as i took a deep breathe in, a warm calloused hand rested upon my head. Warmth passed down onto my head, comforting me in a weird way. The grave yard soil made hands, the zombie hands, felt human enough to me right now. I blink bring my wide eyes up to his.

"Crying is a sign of weakness..and usually...fatigue...or exhaustion.." Bankotsu sighed then continued "This forest is a bit dark..please ..... try and survive until we hit a small tree ok?"

Were my ears tricking me..but by the sound of what he said...Bankotsu was trying to calm me down. Blinking wide eye, Bankotsu turned his tanned faced up towards the moon lit sky sighing.

"Just don't cry..i cant handle woman when they cry ..you're species become all..."

"Emotional?" I quietly hiccuped.

"Yes..that."

Mustering up a small amount of smile i could, i beamed with a small smiled at the boy who kept his cobalt eyes looking at the moon.

"Its-s just a bit over whelm-in-g when you're traveling with someone you don't know-w..." small sob "and when one of your greatest-t fears is-s around you-u and...yeah i shwuoldntt be-e talk-king now."

Bankotsu brought his face down. Eyes looking down on me with hidden emotion. Moments passed with his eyes on my face like before. Then his mouth ends curved and formed a sly grin. The warm hand still resting on my head patted me. "You need rest and that's it." Smile plastered on my face along with tried tears and my body quietly shaking from hiccups, I gave the mercenary a small came over me, a strong urge to hug him and i agree with it gladly.

He froze,

I didn't care.

"Hm..sleep sounds-s good right about now." I mumbled into his arm. Bankotsu's body warmth was engulfing me and i could feel my eyes drop with the beautiful feeling of being safe. "Uh...gir-...Shiori."

He said my name.

He said my name

He said my r_eal _name

The small whispers of how his voice sounded when he spoke my name was the last thing i remember.

Then i let Bankotsu warmth over ride my sense and send me to a deep black out called sleep.

******

I was sleeping on forest floor..again..nothing new anyways so i have no idea why i still wake up surprise i find myself lying on leaves or lying next to a bug..or lying next to a siting mercenary!?  
My body urked with exhaustin so the idea of me spring up in a wild surprise was ruined.  
"You're up pretty late." said the deep voice next to me.

Banryu laided right beside Banktosu and his eyes filled with thought looked out into the clearing. His leg, inches away from my face moved over and he was now siting in a crossed legged position.

"Ar-are we out of the creepy woods?" Conversation starter maybe?

"When we get to the village and get all the crap we need...i think slaughtering the village might give us ...especially you, fighting practice..and its been a good while since ive killed-."

Slaughtering...village...me...with him...slaughtering.

"We're not killing ANY ONE!" I interrupted him quickly but the ugly spat i was hoping for turned out to be more of a croack.

"Ha, you forget miko, i did this for a job. This killing is in my blood, Im a Mercenary threw and threw." Bankotsu's cobalt eyes still held their stare.

"Yes but im not..and killing the village which has done NOTHING wrong to you sounds horrible so as long as we are traveling no killing random people."

"Your no fun." He pouted liked a child and the steeled cobalt eyes shown a small hint of emotion.

Annoyance.

Ah i was just probably seeing things.

"You know, your armor..your uuu neee forrm whatever is pretty see threw."

WHAT!? My body ignored what ever exhaustion was left. I shot up and shoved his side. He definitely couldn't stay talking in one conversation.

*****

The sun was gleaming happily on my back and i was brimming as brightly as it was. No darkness and the village was fast approaching.

"Do you think any of the villagers will know something about these head demons Totosai-sama talked about?"

"We can ask around..but what i want to know is if this village has a sake house so YOU can ask around." Bankotsu smirked proudly.

"Ugh" I smacked my forehead. "Sakes bad you know!?"  
"Yeah i am to but you dont...well you do complain so never mind."

This was going to be a longgg.....day.

A change of scenery hit the horizon in a matter of minutes. Huts that looked exactly the same as the ones in Kagome-chan's village stretched a good distance. The only difference in this village was the huge and i mean HUGE shrine that had a omnious lurking sense since it stood in the back of the village. Red with black wood and steps that made the Mayan pyramids look nice to climb gave the shrine a even DARKER LOOK.

"You see the big shrine in the back?"  
"Who couldn't girl."

What happened to my name, he said it fine yesterday..YESTERDAY! Two and two finally clicked. I couldn't have ended up at the tree by walking since i was asleep, so there was either two options.

One Bankotsu dragged my body to the tree, or two, he actually carried me.  
Ugh stop hoping Ri. I tried not to think about that subject again.

The two of us were now into the front of the village. A eerie feeling of a ghost town came upon me, all it needed was a tumble weed blowing and it be the perfect scenario.

"Bankotsu...Don't you think people should be out ?"

"Yes, this village is strange..and i haven't spotted a nearby whore or sake house!" He sighed in defeated and brought Banryu onto his shoulder.

"Is that all you can think about, we should be looking for a nice place to stay or a-"

"Ssssh."

"What!? Dont-"

"Pipe down, i heard something move."

I didn't even catch that sound he said he heard. Bankotsu lifted Banryu off it, her, the halberd's normal place on his shoulder. He darted his eyes back on forth, trying to find the source of the movement that i now heard also. Sleath crane was ready at my side, ha i would be able to test this mean piece of sword right now.

"Come out , I can hear you!" Bankotsu's voice was loud and intimidating. And he could at least say WE can hear you, stupid head. The sounds of movement and footsteps stopped.

"Maybe you scared them off?"

I spoke to soon. In a loud bellow, a small mob of villagers came out and ambushed us. The leaders were obvious, a priest and a priestess. Both very old.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US WITCH!? WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH DAMNATION BESTOWED UPON OUR VILLAGE SO BE GONE!" Loud agreements rang out after the priest yelled towards Bankotsu and me.

"Witch?" Were these people talking about me?  
Bankotsu lowered Banryu and gave the villagers a look. "Are you talking about here?" His eyes still hard flickered towards my face.

"She is not of this world!"  
"WE MUST DESTORY HER!"  
"DOWN WITH THE WITCH!"  
"KILL HER, KILL HER!"  
Yeah i don't think its a complement when you have people yelling for your demise. The yelling got louder and louder, then i decided to voice my own voice.

"WILL YOU STUPID WRENCHES BE SILENT FOR A FEW MOMENTS OR WILL MY BLADE HAVE TO SILENCE YOU!?"  
Bankotsu took my yell aww. The power of his voice surprise me thought, he silenced the villagers in a instance. The death threat was a bit much.

"Wait," The older miko spoke up. Her old and wrinkled face gave Bankotsu a thoughtful look, then she took in a sharp breathe. "You, Young man...are you not Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven?"  
Bankotsu's lips beamed his signature smirk. The 'im-better-than-you-and-i-can-so-kill-you-in-a-blink-and-ill-look-damn-good-doing-it-to" smirk.

"Heh,did my Banryu give it away?" Every villagers face present drop in color.

"It seems we have a witch..AND A DEAD MERCENARY!"

The crowd began forming around the two of us. I stared in absolute disbelief. These people were actually going to attack! Bankotsu sighed.

"Ok, your idea of taking the villagers down is starting to sound reasonable now!"

"Like i needed your approval girl." With a loud out cry Bankotsu swing Banryu up in the mid air. From the looks of his face he was about to bring it down with a vengeful force ..that was until a calm 'stop' silenced the villagers fearful yells and froze Bankotsu.

Out from the crowd came a man..a real young man. His serene eyes focus only on the mercenary next to me looking really stupid with his hand still in the air with Banryu ready to swing down at any moment.

Mind you that i was still mouth open in shock at everything that was occurring. The man, looking about Bankotsu age was wearing a traditional monk robe and had deep black hair that sprouted out all over in a messy inky fashion.  
"Villagers please, i think these two are just passing travels no?" Reasuring smile. Bankotsu didnt seem to buy the man's kind act. I was still just amazed at how the villagers just shut up at his command!

"Young girl," EK! My eyes blinked in surprise at his acknowledgement towards me. Icy sea foam green iris's widen in absolute shock. "You are a miko, and not just any miko, You must be the miko that guards the sacred Tenshi Houskei are you not young madien."

Young maiden, i really wanted to giggle at that, but i just nodded sharply instead. "Then tell me Rimiko, if that is you..why are you wearing odd clothes and traveling with a vagabond?"  
"VAGGABOND?" Bankotsu outburst

"Why yes, the lovely Rimiko doesn't need to traveling with such evil afoot next to her!"

"Uhm..excuse me."

"Do you want to die right now because my Banryu and my self are itching for your blood to be spilled on the dirt!"  
"NO PLEASE DONT KILL KAI HE'S OUR VILLAGE MONK!"

"Uhm...excuse me." nope nobody listens to little me. I took a deep breathe in then bolted out a loud "EXCUSE ME!" The monk look at me with gleaming eyes, if that didn't make the situation worse.

"Im dearly sorry lovely Rimiko-"  
"You called me Rimiko." I tried to speak with a wise tone that Kaede spoke with...yeah that wasn't working out with the villagers glare piercing at me from every angle, "But that's not my name."

The monk's brows showed questioning, "But you looked exactly like the Tenshi Houseki priestess, you must be her."  
"Sorry asshole, this girl right here is the reincarnation of the miko Rimiko." Bankotsu's two sense got me biting the inside of my cheek in annoyance.

"Is this true?" The question was directed to me and the look on the monks face was pleading. What was i not a good enough priestess?

"Yes. My name is Shiori Hikaru and i am the reincarnation of the priestess that first guarded the houeski." I stood with pride and Banryu growled next to me.

_Destroy..monk...destroy_

Creepy vibes again, but Bankotsu sensed them like me. He raised the halberd towards the monk. "So now that you know, i think your pitiful village needs to be taught how to treat travelers, ESPECIALLY since you all know how we are."

Oh yea a reincarnated priestess and a resurrected mercenary, very intimidating.

"Please forgive our horrible welcoming, we have just been on the edge lately since a terrible demon recently has been taking two villagers a night." The monks depressed and worried tone had me feeling sorry for these people in a quick instance.

"Well don't come crying to us, we just need a place to stay and resupply-" Bankotsu could be a bit cold..

"Please!" The older miko rang into the conversation, "With your strength and Rimiko's reincarnation the demon should be a simple ease to destroy!"

"Heh true..well for me," I shot glares at the man next to me. "But if we DO destory this demon...what do we-"  
"A free nights stay, and whatever your heart desires." The young monk answered Bankotsu's rude comment.

"Done," he simply stated.

"Uh..aren't you going to ask if i even want to stay!?" Whispering deadly to the mercenary, his cobalt eyes turned amused once he heard me.

"Like you would say no?" He got me there and was chuckling from my silent pout. Bankotsu began walking towards the direction the elder miko and followed her to the smaller shrine next to the scary one.

I troded quietly along not focusing on anything but the surrounds. "I hope you enjoy your stay here Shiori-sama."

Neh?! The monk stood in front of me, warm smile and all. "Oh, arigatou...really." I beamed a smile at him.

"Come lets go eat, you must be starving." My stomach growled in happiness. "Ha did you hear that?" The monk chuckled and the two of us sauntered slowly to the shrine.

"Oh and i forgot to tell you my name, my apologies...I am Kai."

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?'

Hahahaha yea i know that chapter had a few of those moments.

AH! I reallyyyyyy and i mean reallyyy hope you liked it! I had a good time writing this whole chapter and yeah because i have no life sadly T.T i tried to start drawing how the two duo would look but my Bankotsu looked sick, and not in the good way ha!

i will gladly answer the question of 'who the hells this kai!?' next chapter so sit tight for that crazy ride  
Review, i would like to see if you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :))

Song to listen to- 'Louder Than Thunder' by The Devil Wears Prada.  
It has a great ballroom waltz tone to it and if your not a fan of screaming than this song shows how amazing t.d.w.p without the screaming. If Ri and Ban were a cannon, this song would be a perfect amv song to do with them :) and i was humming this song when the forest scene went on.

Review loves :)

Ja ne!  
erika


	11. Yokushin

_Yo _:) Erika here for da da daaaaa the newest and the big chapter update! ah i want to reallyyyy and i mean REALLY explain so much abou this chapter but neither the less, i cant boooo.  
Ah for my reviewers i love you to the max and im sorry that my spelling error have some of you upset :( I spell horribly so i am truly sorry bout that and i thank you a ton for pointing out that HUGE spelling error especially becasue i use it enough :( i hope you enjoy the story though :D  
Well i do hope you like this chapter, its for you gusy :D  
ND! ...i put a Bankotsu pov moment in the story Woo hoo! Im going to stop talking, so i will see you at the end of this chapter ;D

enjoy! Oh and i am dedicating this chapter to my two very special peeps :) My sister kristen because shes the one who keeps me typing up at night and yea i love her to death :D and Miss Jadeee she just screams amazing :)

**Disclaimer: Yup i own nothing *sigh***

* * *

___There is no calamity greater than lavish desires.  
__There is no greater guilt than discontentment.  
__And there is not greater disaster than greed.  
__~Lao-Tzu_

_Where love is concerned, too much is not even enough._  
_-Pierre Augustin Caro e Beaumarchais  
********_

_An average man is too concerned with liking people or with being liked himself.  
A warrior likes, that's all. He likes whatever or whomever he wants, for the hell of it.  
__-Carlos Castaneda_

_***  
__Kagome: You stinking toad.  
Jaken: You stinking human.  
Kagome: Oh yeah? Well, this human's gonna kick your...  
Jaken: We'll see about that!_

_***  
__Bankotsu [talking to Kikyo]: I've heard the rumors; still I'd never thought you'd be so beautiful_

_**Shiori's P.o.V**_

I didn't know how to put what I felt when we all entered the shrine. It was strange, like the gut feeling of something that was very wrong. Bankotsu gave the Shrine a doubtful look; he must have felt the odd aura around the place. A strong pressure that got me breathing a bit deeper came over us once the shrine doors were opened. Bankotsu kept his pace next to me with Kai to my other side. And Kai, the boy didn't shut up since we started walking to the shrine. He was quizzing me beyond belief and Bankotsu would occasionally mumble to me "he's got a thing for youuuuuuu." Oh it took me a lot of self restraint not to push the boy down the stairs. Besides that annoying fact, a small inner voice was whispering a faint warning. Must be the shrine, it has to...

With that fact kicked behind my mind, we walked threw the halls. The shrine's halls had a icy cold air that sent goose bumps along your arms and up your spines. How Kai and the other two spiritual figures didn't mind boggled me. So If they could handle it, i could too..  
The older miko led us to a large open room. In its center sat a black painted table and surrounding it we're green mats for us to sit on.

"Please sit wherever you want Shiori-sama."

Sama? "Oh Kai the sama thing isn't really necessary." I stumbled a few times out of embarrassment. I didn't like the way Kai kept close to me or how he tried to act friendly with me, at first i thought that could be his personality but the way he started conversations..it seemed liked he was trying to butter me up.  
Before Kai could sit next to me, I dashed to the seat besides Bankotsu. Yeah I know, pathetic...

He raised his eyebrows at me, "In a hurry to sit besides me I see?"

"Can it."

Kai sat at the head of the table watching the two of us carefully. "I apologize for the strong aura that fills the shrine. The demon that is cause of this aura hides here during the morning but appears at night."

I did and did not want to press the subject further.

Out from behind the screen doors, servants carrying elaborated food filled places came and place them all right in front of us. That matter made me decide that the subject wasn't all THAT important. Ah I wanted to cry at how pretty and delicious the food looked!

"Help your-"

Both Bankotsu and I began our assault on the food cutting off Kai's hospitality. I normally wouldn't have acted so rudely but when you're hungry, YOU'RE HUNGRY!  
The two of us scurried with our hands to pick at anything we could. I didn't even notice the others looking at us; it was just me and the lovely table full of food.

"So....How do you two know each other?" Stupid Kai and his persistent attempt to be friendly….

Neither of us talked for a good while. After a few moments of us shoving out faces, I was now eating properly....even though my plate was still filled to the brim with food. Bankotsu just ignored Kai so nothing new there. But as I ate I notice, nobody was outside the village still. Not even the small mob of villagers walked around. And if that wasn't weird enough

"BURRBBBBBBBBB."

THAT WAS ! "BANKOTSU!?"  
The mercenary laughed at my reaction and Kai looked horrified. We were being the worse guest ever!

"Ha, forgive him please. we haven't eaten in a goo-"

"Oh dear Shiori it doesn't matter, I know how awful vagabonds act and i must say, you acting very calmly and traveling with one is impressive."

He was just asking for Banyru to slam threw his neck wasn't he? I said nothing in reply; Bankotsu took over at this point

"You know, if you keep calling me that Bastard, your head will be seen rolling down these stairs at any moment by your silly villagers." The elder couple that followed us, looked liked they wanted to faint. I still kept out of the conversation and Kari noticed how I stayed quiet.

"Shiori? I'm sorry if I upset you." Whoa wasn't expecting that.

"Uh..its ok?" Nervous laugh, and i could've sworn Bankotsu rolled his eyes. A moment of silence passed and the furious eating between us slowed. I now just poked at the food and continuously sipped my warmed rice milk. Bankotsu still ate, keeping his cobalt eyes locked onto Kai as if he was ready to slice his head off…..and i wouldn't doubt that he would have second thoughts about it. Kai stared right back but with a serene deadly look going on making the awkward air in the room become thick. Kai broke off the staring and turned to me.

"Shiori your attire is very odd...could you elaborate on it if you do not mind?" Kai was REALLYYYY starting to irk me.

"Its my err...kimono! Yes my kimono, its a normal type in my tim ..in my uhh village i mean..." Phew. I hoped that after i gave a satisfying answer Kai and nobody else would bring up the subject.

Bankotsu chugged the last of the rice milk then injected his own two sense. "Liar" What!?

"Excuess me but your comments at this moment mercenary are not needed." The men here in this era I swear! Trying to cover up my small annoyance, I whispered low and deadly to idiot Mercenary. He turned his face towards me with irritation flickering in his eyes.

."It's true though, you're not even from this era girl!" He retaliated back a bit louder. DID HE WANT THESE PEOPLE TO KNOW IM FROM ANOTHER TIME!?

"Sh-shut up!"

"You need to shut up."

"No YOU do."

"NO YOU DO!"

"NO NO NOO YOUUUUUUU NEED TO SHUT UP!"

"OHH WHAT A BRILLIANT NAME FROM THE ONCE GREAT PRIESTESS!?"

"BANKOTSU. SHUT. UP!"

"MAKE ME WOMAN!"

The two of us unwittingly grew closer and were now glaring intensely at each other face to face. This arguing back and forth was becoming a normal for us now sadly.

I was so pissed in fact, that close proximity between us wasn't making me embarrassed. Being face to face close to Bankotsu, I could see his small features of him. Cobalt eyes clearly shining and his tattoo that hid underneath his bangs at this angle. If it wasn't for the dude's bad attitude, I could say that Bankotsu was a attractive...a very attractive man. The cobalt eyes, that nobody I knew of had, and the cocky smirk that gave much emotion to his fac- WOAH WOHA WOAHHH! I REALLYYY drank to much rice water!

"Uhm...I'm sorry to interrupt this uh lovers quarrel-" lovers quarrel!? " But may i ask something of the two of you?"  
That lovers quarrel comment got me biting on my check and fuming with frustration, but the two of us did turn our eyes to Kai. "_Are_ you two lovers?"  
Letting the question sink in for a moment, Bankotsu and I blinked oblivious at Kai.

Silence.  
Seconds past  
More passed on.  
Another good second of silence...Then we both broke out in laughter.

"Lov-vers!? WITH _THIS_ THING?"  
"Hahaha! With HIM!? HECK NO!"

We continued to laugh, Kai had no clue why the two of us were on the ground in tears. But lovers with BANKOTSU!? HEAVENS NO! He's a over prideful jerk who is very discriminate, especially towards me, and..and he looks really stupid with a big sword trying to act all show off like, there's no WAY, NO WAY IN ALL OF THE WORLD that Bankotsu and I would be lovers!

"You two looked like you could be?"

Bankotsu quieted down then crossed his hands over his chest. I, beside him, was clutching my stomach still in joyous giggles.  
"Buddy have you SEEN her? She's not really the 'filled out in the right places type'. She would've maybeee pull that off if she WAS cuter but she has this strange ability that can give you the biggest headache in less than a second.." All the giggles stopped.

NOT CUTE!? WHAT THE ASSHOLE! My temper got the better of me. Quickly I flung my elbow downwards to Bankotsu's thigh and had him cussing quietly moments after.

"See what I tell ya bastard, not cute at all."

"Ha... Noooo Kai, We are NOT lovers. If you haven't notice I think we both are the furthest FROM the idea" The tone I put into my comment ended the subject… reminded me a bit of Bankotsu's authority. I mentally beamed at that idea. Hopefully this would shut up Kai.

"Im sorry Shiori. I hope i didn't mean to upset you, may I make it to you by giving you a small tour around the village?" Too late.

"Ka-ai I'm.."

"We have to practice lover boy, so to answer for her, no."

Bankotsu was my life savior, my life savior that was going to get a ear full later..  
He stood up with Banryu clutched in his fist and headed towards the door leaving Kai stunned.

"Yeah im sorry Kai...Maybe later?"

"Hmmm yes of course."

I had not even noticed if he said anything else because right after that i dashed out of that creepy shrine in a record timing.

***

"UGH THANK YOU GODS! You don't know how much i wanted to leave!"  
Walking a good distance away from the village, Bankotsu and I arrived near an opening. Right by it was a soft creek, soothing me with its rush of water. This small spot was nicely hidden away from the village ..which meant no Kai. I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Shit, that Kai bastard..there's just-"

"Something about him..i know. I felt it too."

Bankotsu gave me a look and i shrugged my shoulders. "I thought for sure you were going to go all lover boy on him."

"Honestly!" He chuckled then swung Banryu up in the air one handed.

"So let's get to training, and then you can whine afterwards." Mind the whining part I was actually excited about this training! New sword, my skills I'm hoping that have improved at bit, and I had the opportunity to fight Banryu, this battle might just get fun. The sun shined down onto Banryu and reflected onto my face, almost as if it was challenging me.. Stupid sword that had a stupid owner.

"Yes! Training, let's do this." With pride beaming i took out Stealth Crane from its sheath and stood in a nice looking stance. Seeing a good amount of Kun fu movies and the small experience of watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha fight gave me a small idea of how to stand. I must look intimidating at least right? Wrong. Bankotsu slammed Banryu down sighing, i had done something wrong. Scratch off being a intimidating fighter from my list of what to do in the feudal era.

"Your stance is off. If somebody came and oh did this," He walked over to me, pushed my shoulder, not even with a slightest effort of force, making me stumble weakly. Yeah i hadn't improved since we first met.

"You would be killed in a swing." Banryu was back in Bankotsu hand and he was across the yard in a blink.

"First things first, Your feet are out of balance..." Banyru pointed to the earth on which I stood on "You stand with your strength focused on your legs. When your legs are centered, your entire body will follow perfectly. Your feet are important for more than fighting to; they hold you to the earth if you did not know that."

"Didn't need the stupid comment..." Idiot, if he only knew about how gravity helps to.

"Alright, now make sure your sword is in front of you, to show your opponent you have no fear, to signal that you're not backing down. Like this."

Bankotsu swung Banryu long last time in mid air then brought the halberd in the same position that he explained a few seconds before. "See? Your stance is level because your feet are solid onto the ground, body in a good position, and your focus is directed now to kicking your opponent."

I had to hand it to the dunder head, he knew his fighting stuff.

"Ok" I took a deep breathe in then released it. "My turn." Had to get it over with eventually.  
I tried and copying Bankotsu's impressive pose. 'Feet level, focus on him, feet level' was my continuing pray that I had going on in my head. My pose almost worked! Mr. Mercenary gave me a small smirk then shook his head. "We'll have to work on the stance later, you got the feet down..sorta. But what we should be focusing on is how that scrap metal shoots a spiritual beam."

Scrap metal? Let it slide Shiori let it slide.

The question had both of us looking at Stealth crane in pondering thought. I hadn't received any 'heavenly sent' sign saying something like "if you swing it this way while standing on a tree log drinking rice water will a spiritual beam shoot from the sword," Totosai didn't even give me hint how to.

"Do you think that if you swing the sword a certain way or stand on something higher eleva-"

"Like a tree log?" I duly said.

"Maybe, that's a good idea though!" Un-be-live-a-ble. And I figured I was bad, Dear gods were we in trouble.

*******3*******

No matter how many times I swung the sword at this or that angle, stabbing the ground or even having Bankotsu come at me with full force, that was terrifying by the way, NO SPIRITUAL BEAM THINGY CAME OUT!

Bankotsu was getting as furious as i was.

"Maybe it's broken?" Stealth crane shook violently as i swung it up and down.

"Or maybe it's the user..." He mumbled quietly.

"Bleehhhh." My tongue stuck out and then in that quick moment, my brain hacked a brilliant idea. Surprise attack could maybe awaken the spiritual powers of this thing. Though fighting the big intimidating Banryu had me seconding guessing, I took the chance anyways.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Running at Bankotsu with a good amount of speed i brought Stealth crane up to fight. He deflected my attack, holding Banryu one handed, all this fighting stuff was second nature to him... Curse his natural fighting skills.

"Nice try but I don't think that things going to start sparking spiritual crap any time soon."

"Aw, ...Did i at least run and try to attack right?" The light hearted comment had us both chuckling. "Maybe you should ask lover boy Kai?"

"EK! NO WAY!" My face wrinkled in disgust.

"Hahaha i thought you'd be all over the Holy Roller like you were with Inu Trasha's bastard."

"The Inu YASHA part is really mean..but eh i just don't like Kai..not my type I guess." This was true, nothing clicked with him. I didn't have a good feeling about the dude, now that I looked at the situation. He had the sneaky monk act going on perfectly.

"Type? YOOOU have a type?"  
"YES-S! I have a type." I whipped my head upwards and pouted out of embarrassment. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Ha that sounds interesting, please do tell me what kind of asshole you are attracted to." I almost slammed into the ground out of shock if it wasn't for the tree root I sat on for support now.

"Why-y would you want to know baka." Cover up the embarrassment quickly Shiori!

"Because, I can probably guess what kind of man you want ," He paused for a moment waiting to see if i argued back, i didn't fight back. Shock kept me from talking. His challenge to my ideal guy type had me curious…and still shocked.

Bankotus continued his statement, "You like the mushy guy that's all about feelings and crap, the guy who compliments you every second and probably is as weak as a noodle to..the sad pathetic village boy, HA!"

Shock, Complete utter TOTAL shock. He had gotten the compliments part right but the mushy part? AND THE WEAK AS A NOODLE THING!?  
_He describe Takanari jusssst fine now though._

More shock doesn't help, the stupid small voice was right..as always. Takanari was a bit weaker...well allot compared to Bankot-

WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD WAS I COMPARING BANKOTSU WITH TAKANARI..or at least I think that was his name.

Or was it Takashi

or Takeru, no takeru was Kagome-chans son.

WHAMP! Reality does worse damage than shock, I had forgotten Takanari, THE takanri, my only love's name. Guilt leaked out my heart and i felt like i betrayed him completely. I mean Takanari wasn't like other guys..he was cute, really athletic and a good kisser so I heard, but when i tried to find Takanari's face the image was beginning to become blurry.

"Did I hit a nerve because I painted the description right?" Bankotsu leaned on a tree mocking me. This stupid mercenary was at fault.

"You think you know everything don't you? You got like about ONE part right but you obviously have no IDEA of what my type is jerk!"

"Ahh your giving me a headahceeeeeee!"

"STOP WHINING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS ME YELLING NOW SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
"YOU STARTED IT!"  
"NO YOU DID! YOU HAD TO BE ALL 'OH I CAN FIGURE OUT YOUR TYPE IN NO PROBLEM BLAH BLAH BLAH'  
"Well then CORRECT me," sarcastic ass, "What kind of weakling do you find interest in?"  
Not the reply back I was hoping for, Think girl, describe Takanri, show the stupid villain head what kind of REAL guy you like.

Hmph, I agree with my inner self and brought up as must courage I had. "I think the guy who truly cares for you without showing it YET you know it fully because you FEEL it is the best type of guy there is," Heh take that Mr. know it all.

"So what you're saying is you like a guy who fucks you up all the time?"

BAKA!  
"NO! I mean ..UGH never MIND, this will take forever to explain!"  
"What happen to the 'lets talk more blah blah blah' crap you pulled a few days ago?!" It was times like these did Bankotsu look absolutely adorable, mental gag but true. The child look he held at the moment and the fact that he did a HORRIBLE imitation of my voice caused laughter to spill from my mouth.

I settle down for a quick second to say to him "Bankotsu, you do a shameful intimidation of me. My heart broke at how awful it was, tsk tsk tsk," my laughing continued.

"You can't be a better job than me.. hmph,"

"So can."

"So can not"

"Look at me I'm Bankotsu big sword dude!" I tried my hardest not to laugh at how bad MY intimidation of Bankotsu sounded. I waited for him to quip back in a usual Bankotsu way or at least do something rude, but no he played along. He put his hand his hip, waved his hand around and swayed his head, "WELL LOOK AT ME IM SHIORI. I TRY TO SHOW PEOPLE THAT I AM INNOCENT BUT I AM JUST SOME EVIL GIRLIE WHO CAME FROM THE SKY." He won hands down.

"It was a well you dunder head," With my surrender, the laugh between both of echoed though out the forest. A tiny moment like this brought a soft feeling to my bones; this was actually the most I've laughed in my time being her. These moments, made up for the homesick-ness i had been feeling recently and it showed me that the side of Bankotsu he hide from the world was making its way out, slowly but surly it would come out...

"You..you twoo." and of course its never lasted for more than 3 seconds.

*****

From behind a small patch of woods, a group led a dirt covered older man approached us fearfully. At first I thought the group was the same people that had greeted us earlier, no, these people were the poor villagers. The farmers, the lower working class men..and to Bankotsu joy sake shop owners and the keeper of the prostitutes whore house.

Glee.

"You two, please, we beg of you. Destroy the demon."

"Yeah yeah old man we heard this from your idiot of a head monk."

Who was he calling idiot idiot? "No, Do not trust Kai, he has done NOTHING to prevent the demons assault on the village."

"He's allowed the demon to attack!?" My voice colored with surprise and Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in suspicion showed the villagers that Kai pretty much fooled us. Me for sure.

"We believe that Kai and the two other elders have made a deal with the Yokushin, to live and be rich forever if the demon would be able to feast on as many villagers he could." Another man added.

"The greed demon?"

"Yes young priestess, The legend of the head demons had you not heard of it?" I felt my heart sink; one of THOSE demons lived here.

"No old man we don't know the legend , care to give us the explanation."

The older man told us of how for every head demon there was a human that the demon hung its evil aura to. He and the villagers suspected that the oldest monk was the human Yokushin hung onto and that Kai and the old miko were just in on the plot.

"So when Yokushin comes out at night to devour the villagers, none of the monks or priestess come out to help?"

"No. We haven't had any peace since the old monk and Kai came to our village. Please we beg of you young priestess, destroy Yokushin." Yea no pressure at all…

"Dont worry old man, we will." Bankotsu's confidence reflected in his whole being. His eyes sparkled with it, so did his posture and tone. All of his confidence. or arrogance, lets go with confidence, had me grinning in agreement. As long as he believes we could, the two of us would fine a way.

"Now...You sake maker and brothel owner where is your establishments and when do they open?"

****

For the past hmm giver take 4 hours or so, I SHIORI HIKARU HAVE BEEN SITING OUTSIDE A BROTHEL HOUSE! Following the stupid conversation near the creek, the villagers took us to their stores for us to pack up and supply on. Taking a nice long hot springs soak made up for the fact that later tonight I would be fighting. The elder man who talked to us earlier offered to let me stay with him and his wife since the twilight of the sky started creeping into the horizon, but of course I isorrible; it reeks of old sweaty men and so many women wearing nothing but a kimono that covers their legs walk around with no care in the world. I even started a game counting how many hoes i see wearing a shirt and ones with men or ones that wait on the steps outside..like me. You wouldn't even guess that a short samurai mistaken ME for one of those ladies of the nights! This night, hands down had to be the worst night everrrrrr.

The two of us we're suppose to be on guard watch for Yokushin and where was Mr. Mercenary? Having a JOLLY good time inside said whore house getting drunk out of his mind and having whores throw themselves at him! I mean which girl in the world would want that son of an asshole!? He's arrogant and a ruthless killer-

_That doesn't stop you from traveling with him now does it?_

Ugh, I sidghed. This new founded small voice was starting to become a bit more outspoken. Now the only thing keeping me company is stealth crane and the crows that haven't flown away from my side. The crows pretty ebony feathers looked metallic in the setting sun, how I wish I was a crow. No responsibilities, no worries about fighting evil demons or trying to survive with a stupid whore-d out and drunk mercenary. Nope no worries when you were a crow.

"Caw," One of them wobbled besides me.

"You my friend have the high life."

"Caw caw." Its black face blinking at me had me sighing again. "Yeah yeah i know im an idiot."

"I don't think you're a idiot one bit." My head tilted to the side staring at the crow in amazement, did that thing just talk? NOW you've lost your mind Hikaru.

"Crow-chan did you just talk to me?" Good thing nobody was around, seeing a freaky girl in some sort of crazy outfit talking to crows would have the villagers running me out of town for fear of me being a demon.

"Ha, no silly I did." The voice didn't sound familiar to me until I looked up. Standing with his serene face was stupid Kai. Yup officially the worse night ever.

"Im sorry, i kind of lost my mind.." Nice going Ri don't tell him that. Kai laughed for a short moment then sat down next to me. Every crow that was around me fled in that instance. I remember once hearing a parable that said animals can sense spirits or tell when evil was close...and when Kai showed up those crow took off quick enough. Was Kai really in the deal with the Yokushin demon? Keep your guard up Shiori.

"I would lose my mind if I was here too, why are you here anyways?"

"Heh, i was sort of dragged here." No I was just to chicken to leave Bankotsu but in the end the jerk dropped me like a hot potato. "Ah by your...other traveler i presume?"  
I snorted lightly and nodded. "Yes, he's in there as we speak." My voice colored more emotion than I wanted.

"So he left you all alone?"  
Now that Kai put it that way, Bankotsu did.

"Well..he needed a break." Wow how pathetic did i just sound trying to make a excuses for Bankotsu's trip to a whore house.

"You must need a break to though Shiori-chan. Do you want to soak in the hot springs?"

"No thank you Kai, I took one earlier." Go away Kai, go away Kai.

"How about we walk around the shrine? Come on, you NEED to get away from this despicable place." My eyes turned back to drink in the brothel house. Bankotsu wouldn't mind that I left for a few minutes, he wouldn't even care if I did.

"You know what Kai that sounds great!" So I accepted. The light sea foam green eyes Kai owned brighten up and he stood up with quickly. "Shall we leave Shiori-chan?"

One last look at the brothel, I would go and be back in a good amount of time. He wouldn't even notice I was gone. _Don't do this, something doesn't seem right._ Completely ignore my inner guts warning, I stood up along with Kai and followed his lead to the shrine.

"Kai, what kind of demon is attacking the village?"

"I am not very good at demon types but I do know that it is a snake demon."

"Bankotsu told me that snake demons don't attack villages though unless the villagers provoke it?" Bullshit-ed that lie, but it sounded right and I was hoping that Kai would spill on the greed demon.

"Its sad to say but the villagers DID provoke it." Crap, he played along with it just fine!

"Oh, that's ashamed though." The silence between the two of us reflected the same silence that creep-ed into the village. Lanterns were blown out, doors were covered, nobody was outside, and the only stores that kept their lanterns on were the brothel, sake and hot springs. Go figure.

"Enough talk about the demon, you will get it Im fully confident in you Shiori-chan." Kai smiled at me, his face looking a good amount paler than it was before.

"You think so?" New plan, I was going to suck up, flirt and compliment the dude in order to have him spill while still trying to watch the village for signs of a demon.

"I know so," Reassuring smile. "Do you know that I met your original self?"

"Really?" The tone of my voice gave Kai more confidence and he now walked shoulder to shoulder next to me.

"Yes, she looked exactly like you, the same green eyes and the noticeable brunette shade of hair; if you have not notice, not a lot of women have this color of hair." What was he now a feudal era fashion expert?  
"I haven't, now im going to be looking at hair from now on thanks Kai."

He didn't get the joke but he chuckled because I was. "Rimiko had a great sense of pride In her duties, and to be honest, was very quiet. You, Shiori-chan, on the other hand are very outspoken and have a pretty aura glow around you." The plan of being vigilant on the village was hard to stick to when Kai was saying such sweet nothings to me,  
"Thank you Kai, its nice to hear..nice things about myself once in a while."

"Is that Mercenary truly a walking dead?"  
A walking dead, a zombie, to me Bankotsu looked human, he certainly acted human, but he wasn't.  
"Yes,"  
"Interesting.."

"Kai," Now was the time to interrogate the monk. "I'm sorry to keep pestering you,"

"Oh not at all Shiori-chan."

"Right, well I wanted to ask if you know anything about the demon that goes by the name Yokushin."

Kai's face didn't alter; he still showed the concern boy look, dam nit he was good at this hiding stuff. "The greed demon, hm..some say that he and his relatives were killed off by your original self."

"I have heard about that yet I believe that some of them are still alive…" We stopped walking, Kai now a few steps ahead of me moved his eyes to my face. I hadn't even notice how deep into the shrine we were..

"What makes you believe that they are alive?" Gleaming, stone cold sea foam eyes watched me like a hawk.

"Well…I think that the old monk that you travel with might be the demon, and I don't want you to get hurt!" I blurted out the sentence like it was on accident, lets hope he took it that way. "Shiori-chan, it warms my heart to know that you are concerned for me..but don't worry."

Kai's pupils became bloody red, and I felt a sharp pain in my heart, like a warning sign. "I wont get hurt." What happened next still seems like a dream, one moment I am looking at Kai, a normal appearing monk, and the next I'm being stared down with sea foam eyes that bled red in their middle. Then the screams of the villagers rang in, pure screams of horror and my body flew across the shrines floors transporting me to its front steps.

******

_**Bankotsu's p.o.v**_

Sake still tastes the same, dead or alive, sake was still sake.

Leaving the girl on the steps did have an inner part of me pang in a small guilt, she could wait, she could take care of her self...  
Who was I kidding; the woman had no idea how to hold a sword.  
Once I was in the sake house, the girl took her perch on the steps, not acknowledging me since the time I retrieved her from the bath houses. She still must be a bit again she always was. She was always smiling, or yelling.

Walking into the sake house, the hard smell of old sweaty men hit my nose. Nope Sake houses were still the same.

I drank a few drinks to get my mouth quenched, then i walked down the steps behind Shiori.

"I am headed to the brothel, you can stay here or sit on their steps, either way I still want you to keep a eye on the demon.."

She didn't protest, just glared at me viciously, Yup still fumed.

"Don't worry, this wont take long." I noted to her and I got a gag face in response.

This girl was truly a weird one.

The whore house wasn't as nice as some others I have seen but it was decent. I didn't want to go and find a girl to quick so I sat around waiting for one to show up, Banyru in the back hall laying across the wooden panels. The brothel house owner approached me, "See anything yet?"

"Nope, ahh, im just going to relax a little that's all old man."

"Hmm, I see. So where is the priestess in the funny attire that was with you before?"  
He was obliviously talking about Shiori and I guess was too stupid to notice how she sat on the steps fuming with annoyance.

"I killed her and left her for dead."

The mans face didn't show that he understood my sense of humor. With the girl she at least rolled her eyes in acknowledgement.

"It's a joke, bastard." He nodded, but wasn't getting any color back in his face.

"She's outside on the steps." My comment had him sighing in relief, heh like I would kill her.

"Young priestess is all alone outside?"  
"Yup, she can last." Hearing my self reply back made my guilt sink deeper. I needed to stop feeling guilty for the girl; she followed me here so she knew that I would leave her.

"What is the relation between the two of you?"

Persistent and talkative man was he? But the question took a few seconds for me to reply a simple answer.

"We are traveling comrades, that is it." The conversation wasn't pressed any further when a young woman caught my attention. She wore a revealing green kimono with its cut complimenting her legs. "Hey old man, I do see something I like," Before I walked off with the woman I turned back to the old man. "Watch the priestess, if she's gone when I come back you will be the one that will be answering to me and most likely you will be dead after." The death threat teemed with a serious tone. The man nodded calmly, giving the inner guilt bastard side of me calm down a bit as I approached the room.

She has the old man watching her; she's going to be fine….

She's going to be fine

****

The room danced that once danced with my shadows on its walls had the moonlight shining in. I was putting my armor back on and the woman kept her body on the futon still. We weren't in the room for that long, so I thought, but by the moon's light shining in the room signaled to me that we were in the room for a good time.

"You are a very attractive man." Behind me the woman, whose name I didn't even catch, began kissing my shoulder lightly.

"Enough. Your payment is up front." I had my fill of this and the small guilty part of me was still worried about the stupid girl.

When I would get to her hopefully she wouldn't be pissed off…who was I kidding? The girl was a ticking bomb of freaky 'mood swings'. I would maybe get a ear full but at this point it didn't matter.

I stood up, walked towards the door and left the whore lying on the bed without saying another word.

The hallway was in complete chaos, people frantically running around, women silently showing faces of worry and men trying to hide. Ah this reminded me of the good old days…

The days when I had no worries, where my greatest ambition was to kill as many people that were humanly possible, but now that ambition is more like a simple whispered in the back of my mind.

I glanced around the room again and then a blood thinning scream pierced the chaos filled air causing everyone to halt in a stand still.

A whore was nearby me so I asked her the simple question of what was occurring.

"The demon, he..he has returned."

Wait, if the demon was here why didn't Shiori come in and tell me? Or tell the owner….or why in fucking heavens name did the owner not tell me of this!? Stomping my way to the front desk where the old man was quivering behind, Banryu was in my hands and so was the old mans neck.

"Start talking before I let my anger out on you."

"She's-s, she disappeared. I took my eyes off her one moment, and then the miko was gone. PLEASE DEAR MERCENARY DO NOT TAKE MY LIFE!"  
The annoying, loud, weak..caring girl was gone.  
The miko was gone.  
SHIORI was gone. With all my might I threw the man to the back of the wall. He landed with a loud bang and everyone in the room cried out in fear.

"Be lucky im more concerned about the girl than about having your blood spilled."  
Before I had any time to walk out, in front of my eyes, out on top of the shrine, was the picture of Kai standing over Shiori's body.  
But this wasn't the same bastard Kai, This was the greed demon that stood above Shiori.

****

**_Shiori Pov_****_  
_**There was nothing i could do. I was dead on the spot at this moment. Kai walked around me, as if he was looking at his prey.  
"Kai-i why?" A hard kick to my stomach had me tumbling down the stairs and onto the dirt covered earth. If my body wasn't badly cut up enough, i felt a small blade slice with the gentlest of pressure on my leg.

"You had the greatest confidence of who was the greed demon earilier priestess so please do tell me....who is the greed demon now."  
Kai's monk clothes ripped into shreds and a elaborate feudal era attire clothed him, black inky hair was now a light green color that matched his ugly cannibalistic eyes, and on his throat a kanji symbol that read _'Sin' _gave the appearance that it was burned onto his skin.  
All color from my face was drained, my blood ran cold and I could feel a scream wanting to come out of my throat but it just couldn't.  
Kai was the green demon, Kai wasn't even Kai...  
"Yokushin." Was the only form of words i mumbled out for fear completely enveloped my state of being.

"You thought you left me for dead did you now priestess, well im back and in the flesh!" Under the moonlit village, Yokushin shot fish like scales from his arm towards me.

_Run NOW,_Obeying my survival instincts that were starting to kick in, I picked myself up and ran. Narrowly dodging the scales I hide behind a village hut. I prayed that nobody was inside, that everybody from the village had abandoned their homes, i was wrong.  
Yokushin couldn't just shot sharp scales, he was incredibly fast. I scream at the sight of him right in front of me."Now I TRULY thought that you had some fighting skills."  
My brain at this moment was function like a clock, everything just ticked by. I swing Stealth crane at his face which gave me enough time to run back out into the open.  
My heart was racing faster than i had ever felt it go before, i wanted to cry because i was so afraid.  
"Stop running from me Miko!"

_"Make sure your sword is in front of you, to show your opponent you have no fear, to signal that you're not backing down. Like this"_Bankotsu words washed over a sense of courage, i had to fight. Mr. Big shot wasn't here and i couldn't run fast enough to get to the brothel house in time before the demon could catch me.  
Fight,  
I drew Stealth crane and walked out to face Yokushin like the brave priestess i once..and hopefully now am.

****

Trying to remember all that I learned today, i stood my ground, planted my feet into the earth and stared down Yokushin. "So the little miko you have come out to fight.."  
His voice sounded nothing like Kai, I prayed to the gods that my feet wouldnt casue me to trip or give out on me.

"The jewel sensed I was present when you first arrived did it not?" A long scaly and off white finger pointed at my heart.

"THe jewel." It was in my heart. Blink  
Quick as ever Yokushin was now only 5 steps away from me. "Silly human you haven't even become a fully realized priestess."  
_Think Shiori think._

I Couldn't, my body was stiff and my position was wavering. Hope drifted away, piece by piece. I would die here, and Bankotsu..  
"Where are you?"  
"That silly bastard isn't coming to get you my pet. So lets just stand here and soak in each others presence." Yokushin outstretched his arms as if to hold me then in that moment, Banryu came slamming down onto his arms.

"ARGHHHH!" A loud outcry escaped Yokushin's lips, he was in total pain and his arms were bleeding profusely. He could die from a wound that major and i hoped he did.

"Bankotsu!" I had never been happier to say those words, to see that big sword and to feel his presence next to me. "So you started the fight without me huh girl?"  
Oh how badily i wanted to cry and yell at him all at the same time, yet all i did was nod my head. "You just need to show up earlier baka."  
I saw in his eyes determination and the utter most concern. "Leave this bastard to me."

"No-o, i..i need to help you Bankotsu."

"Shiori. Please." Rather than the bark back comment he would usually say, Bankotsu's tone sounded pleading. He stepped in front of me without any further ado and took his stance to face Yokushin. "Ah so the hero has finally arrive."

"Im no hero Bastard." Bankotsu charged at Yokushin, whose hands were healed completey. My heart sank.  
The greed demon pulled a scale from his arm and it transformed into a black blade. The two clashed swords, Bankotsu taking good swings at Yokushin and the same with him. Even though the two were greatly match, I had the strongest urge that Bankotsu was growing weaker. In a matter of a few blows, he was already starting to slow down on his assault.

I have to help him.  
I cant just stand around.  
I MUST help Bankotsu. A surge of power pulsed from Stealth crane. And in a blink it lit up in a light.  
"The spirtual beam attack..."  
_During the moments when your urge to protect the ones dear to you, the spiritual beam attack with be summoned, defend yourself and you're partner Shiori._

"You don't need to tell me twice!"

The battle between the two had taken to the roof tops of the shrine. Yokushin had leaped up and Bankotsu chased after him. "Silly human." Bankotsu was unaware of Yokushins blade.  
I felt it, the strong demon aura begining to from out of the dagger. For the first time that i was here, i feared for Bankotsu with my entire soul.  
"No!" Yelling and swinging with the most might I could, a strong beam of light shot at Yokushin stopping his attempted attack.

Both of the men looked down on me, I looked at Yokushin with the same determination Bankostu had in his eyes. and Bankotsu stared at me in absolute awe.  
"You forgot about me Yokushin, you mess with my partner you deal with me to!"

*******

* * *

CLIFF HANGERRRR! AND KAI AS YOKUSHIN!?  
I hope you werent expecting that ;D So this chapter was pretty intense and the Bankotso POV was awkward to write at first because i was debating whether or not to put a small amount of lemon in it, but when i started typing it i became a giggling monster so i stopped. I cant write a lemon and i give it up to all those who can!

I want to put one in later chapters with Bankotsu and Shiori so wait for that! ;D  
Fight scene is going to continue in the next chapter too (:

Review loves prettyy pleasee, and if i haven't told you all I LOVE YOU ALL! Its because of you that i live! Hahaha maybe a bit to dramatic but i do thank you times a million bijillion for reviewing :)

'Song to listen to'-  
There's allot i would choose for this chapter but the one that summed the whole chapter up is  
"Again" by Yui and "Prayer" by ACID. Those two are so prefect i swear i heard them playing in my head as i wrote :)

i love you all

with much love,  
erika :)


End file.
